Vocaloid RPG
by LaCieGarden
Summary: Come and see this wonderful story, style RPG game, Hatsune, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Yowane , Gakupo and Mikuo in a great adventure with romance and battles , Vampires and Mermaids , together to defeat the DARKNESS .
1. Adeus Brasil

Vocaloid Rpg

Quando Miku tinha 5 anos de idade , ela era uma princesa do reino de greengarden. mais um dia ela foi no quarto de seus pais e eles foram mortos na sua frente , ela caiu de joelhos no chão , sem saber o que fazer , derrepente o assassino chegou mais perto e deu algo para ela , tudo começou a ficar escuro , a única coisa que ela viu foi a tatuagem de uma cobra em seu braço .quando ela acordou ja não estava mais no palácio , estava do outro lado do mundo: Brasil.

10 anos se passaram

Meus pais me disseram que me encontraram ne um tronco flutuando na água a 10 anos atrás , mais eu não me lembro disso . só sei que eles não são meus pais verdadeiros , mais mesmo assim eu amo eles, não temos muitas condições de vida mais eu sou muito feliz .

Manoel: Hatsune , venha aqui por favor.

Hatsune: sim papai.

Manoel: eu e sua mãe estavamos converssando , e decidimos que vc deve tentar conheçer seus pais verdadeiros.

Hatsune: o quê ? e..eu não posso ir lá , nem sei aonde eu morava , e também não quero ver as pessoas que me abandonaram.

Manoel: não seja assim Hatsune , vc ainda não sabe o porquê deles te abandonarem , talvez eles tenham perdido vc , e quanto a chegar lá , quando encontramos vc lá no rio , vc estava com um colar , com algum tipo de marca REAL , nós pesquisamos , e descobrimos que era um reino no japão .

Hatsune: M..mas isso é do outro lado do mundo Pai , não temos dinheiro pra ir tão longe , e além do mais , estou feliz aqui.

Manoel: descobrimos também que o colar era do reino de Greengarden, e vc concerteza deve ser de lá , vc mais é que millionária Hatsune , e vai ter condições de vida bem melhores lá , então por favor vá , como a questão de ir , terás que ir á cavalo , temos o seu cavalo , vc pode ir nele , não vamos precisar .

Hatsune: Já vi que tudo que eu falar não vai adiantar , então não tenho escolha , vou arrumar minhas coisas.

...  
Maria: filha , fique bem por favor , aqui esta um dicionário de japonês , vc é boa em aprender , então vai saber falar japonês logo logo .

Hatsune : obrigado , mãmãe *disse sorrindo*

Adeus , pai , mãe amo vocês .

1 mês se passou e ja estou com tédio de andar a cavalo todos os dias , eu estou toda dolorida , apesar de passar nem sei quantas cidades eu não aguento mais , mais é bom porque estou vendo que aqui é tão mais moderno que lá em casa , as pessoas estão mais bem vestidas , eu não posso ficar assim , vou ter que trabalhar pra conseguir mais dinheiro .

olá , voçê é daqui ?.. eu escutei uma voz , virei para tráz e vi uma garota que pareçia ser bem meis velha que eu , com cabelos prateados seios fartos e muito bonita.

B..Bom , sou de outra cidade mais sou do brasil.. *eu disse*

uhmmm... voçê não pareçe ser daqui , mas mesmo assim eu vou me apresentar , sou Yowane haku. yoroshiku *sorrindo*

Hatsune: isso foi japonês ? .. bem , deixa pra lá , sou sarisa Hatsune ,*ela deu uma pequena olhada no dicionário* yoroshiku *sorriu*

Yowane: se voçê me contar sua história , talvez eu deixe vc dormir na minha casa por hoje *sorriso malicioso*

Hatsune: tudo bem. eu estou vindo de uma cidade pobre muito longe daqui , e estou com destino ao japão , mais decidi parar porque não tenho dinheiro.

Yowane: eu trabalho em uma padaria muito famosa aqui nesta cidade , se voçê quiser trabalho eu arrumo pra voçê

Hatsune: sério ? *Hatsune estava quase chorando e deu um grande abraço em yowane* muito muito obrigado mesmo.

Yowane: ara ara , não precisa agradeçer , eu sou simplismente movida a explicações e a dinheiro .

as duas começaram a rir .

Yowane: voçê queria mesmo chegar no japão a cavalo ?

Hatsune: eu sei que vai ser bem difícil , mais é o único jeito.não posso ir a pé

Yowane: porquê voçê não vai de avião ou algo assim.

Hatsune: avião ? o que isso ?

Yowane: *espantada* VOÇE NÃO SABE O QUE É AVIÃO ?

Hatsune: c..como eu disse sou de uma família muito pobre , e qual quer que seja esta coisa eu nunca ouvi falar.

Yowane: ara ara , avião é como um pássaro gigante , que nos leva a qualquer lugar do mundo . mas como todos os outros ele precisa de bastante dinheiro para nos levar ao destino que queremos , ou seja , voçê vai ter que trabalhar muito.

Hatsune: eu certamente vou conseguir .

3 dias depois

Hatsune: nossa trabalhar é cansativo mais é muito bom

Yowane: é não é.

1 mês depois

Hatsune: estou conseguindo, falta só mais um pouco.

Yowane: só precisa de força de vontade.

3 meses depois

Hatsune: e..e..eu sinto minhas forças acabarem cada vez mais , eu não aguento mais ficar em pé , estou morrendo , me ajuda por favor.*tentando recuperar o fôlego*

Yowane: n.. não exagere tanto assim Hatsune , mais acho que com este dinheiro vai dar pra irmos até o japão , mais vamos ter que andar muuuuuuito . mais se vc continuar trabalhando tanto assim , vai acabar adoeçendo , então é melhor ir só com este.

Hatsune: *ofegante* vamos fazer isso , se não eu vou morrer. e aliás , porque voçê falou ''irmos''?

Yowane: ah mesmo eu não te disse nada ainda né *sorrindo*, como voçê pode ver meu nome é japonês , eu morava no japâo a uns 3 anos atrás , mais resolvi vir morar com minha vó aqui no brasil para cuidar dela , mais agora é a minha substituta que esta aqui cuidando da padaria e minha vó não esta mais aqui entre nós , então decidi que vou visitar meus pais no japão , e ja que voçê vai , ai vou ter companhia.

Hatsune: *olhos brilhando* Yowane voçê é cheia de surpresas , mais adorei a ideia *sorriu*

genteee essa é minha primeira fanfiction , então me desculpem se não for do agrado de voçês , T.T, mais vou dar o meu melhor , ainda tem muitos vocaloids para apareçer ^^, mais se vo quizer ja dar a review eu ia adorar, qualquer sugestão pode me dizer , aliás não sou só eu que estou fazendo a fic , minha amiga e minha irmã também estão me ajudando ^^. divirtam-se.


	2. Magias ?

*entraram dentro do avião*

Yowane: nossa , eu tinha até esqueçido o quanto era bom andar de avião *sorrindo*

Hatsune: *quase vomitando* é.. é mesmo ?

12 horas depois .

Yowane: ara , até que foi rápido né ^^

Hatsune: pra mim foi uma aternidade *choramingando*

de um lado tem uma cidade linda e do outro uma floresta escura e sombria .

Hatsune: que cidade mais linda , ganbatte .

Yowane: aonde vc vai hatsune ? , nós vamos por aqui * sorriu maliciosamente*

Hatsune: O QUÊ ? *tremendo* e..ela pareçe tão ..tão medonha , eu não vou entrar não .

yowane: que isso Hatsune ,é só uma floresta , uma coisa que eu nã o te expliquei também , o japão tem duas partes o normal ou seja o moderno e o medieval que fica bem escondidinho. e eu sou do medieval, e pela história que vc me contou no avião concerteza vc deve ser do medieval.

Hatsune: v..vc tem razão , e..então vamos né *tremendo*

Yowane: Hatsune-san vc pode esperar aqui um pouco ?

Hatsune: claro .

Yowane foi até uma rvore na floresta e começou a falar algo derrepente um portal se abriu

Yowane: Hatsune-san Ohairi kudassai *sorriu*

Hatsune: *quase louca* o..o..O QUE ISSOOOOOOOOOOO ?

as duas entraram .

Yowane: acho melhor se preocupar com os detalhes mais tarde Hatsune-san , porque temos companhia.

saiu um goblin gigantesco da terra fazendo ela toda tremer.

Yowane: espere só mais um pouco Hatsune-san .

sem entender nada Hatsune concordou .

surgiu uma espada na mão de yowane não se sabe daonde e ela foi correndo em direção ao monstro com um sorriso malicioso e começou a cortalo e ela estava com um rosto muito assustador , como se estivesse prazerozo aquilo que ela estava fazendo . derrepente ela parou e o monstro desabou-se no chão formando uma montanha de terra.  
a espada desapareçeu da mão de Yowane

Hatsune: ...

Yowane: daijoubu Hatsune-san?

Hatsune: ma..massaka , como vou estar bem ? , primeiro vc chega em uma árvore e começa a falar sozinha derrepente um portal se abre , e segundo , um monstro enorme se levanta em tempo de nos matar do nada também , nunca vi uma coisa assim e nem esperava ver. e vc derrepente ficou me chamando de Hatsune-san , e ficou mais formal . o que esta aconteçendo na verdade ?

Yowane: vou explicar enquanto vamos andando ok ?

Hatsune: tudo bem !

Yowane: as cidades antigamente eram todas juntas tanto medieval quanto normal , todos podiam usar magia , mais muitas pessoas começaram a vazar estes conheçimentos para fora do país o que causaria muitas coisas ruins e problemas , e muitos também usavam a magia para o mal , como tentar esconder o sol , coisas assim para dominar o mundo , coisa de idiota mesmo, então os governantes do medieval separaram os espaços e colocaram magia do esqueçimento naqueles que não foram escolhidos para ficar no medieval , e o mundo deles foi esqueçido para sempre , na verdade os monstros andam entre os humanos normais mas eles não percebem pq eles não sabem que eles existem e nunca viram um deles na real , se vc ver um em alguma vez vc vai ver a vida toda ,é como uma magia de lembrança que eles jogam em vc , então me desculpe Hatsune-san pelo que vc viu agora pouco . agora vc vai ter que aprender alguma magia também . eu fui abençoada com a profissão TROJAN que significa guerreiro , meus pais também são trojans.

Hatsune: *olhos arregalados* muito dificil acreditar ne tudo que estou vendo mais eu sempre usei aquele dilema , só acredito no que os meus olhos vêem , e eu infelizmente vi , bom Yowane , então vamos logo aprender esta magia porque eu estou muito nova pra morrer.

Yowane: Hi Hatsune-san , aah e estou te chamando assim , porque no Brasil não usamos muito isso , mais aqui eu fui ensinada a sempre chamar as pessoas e trata-las com muito respeito ,então é quase uma obrigação aqui no medieval , então é melhor aprender Hatsune-san .

Hatsune: o..ok Yowane-san *sorriu*

derrepente veio uma menina de cabelos loiros correndo gritando o nome de yowane.

Yowane: Akita-chan ?

Akita: * abraçou-a chorando* baka, baka, baka, porque vc saiu daqui? eu senti muito a sua falta , ninguém aqui me entende , só vc .

Yowane: calma , agora eu ja estou aqui *sorriu*

Hatsune: quem é ela ?

Yowane: desde quando eramos pequenas sempre fomos amigas e nossos pais também , eu considero ela minha irmãzinha né Akita-chan *sorriu*

Akita: não me chame assim yowane-onee-sama eu não sou mais criança , e cresçi muito depois que vc se foi .

Yowane: aé ? aonde , não estou vendo nada ai *sorriso malicioso*

Akita: yowane-onee-sama vc é tão mal , só porque vc tem esses peitões vc fica falando isso pra mim né *choramingando*.

elas começaram a brigar ...

Hatsune: ? *sorriu* eu queria ter uma irmãzinha também . mais eu não iria brigar com ela . ¬.¬

YOWANE ? AKITA ? alguém gritou.

yowane , akita e hatsune olharam para tráz.

Akita: aah kasane-sama o que foi ?

Kasane ja foi pulando em cima das três.

Kasane: yowaneeeeeee-saaaannnn fico tão feliz em ver vc *sorrindo alegremente sufocando as três*

Yowane: ta.. ta tudo bem , agora pode nos soltar estou sem respirar *com uma voz abafada*

Kasane: ah gomen nassai *com uma voz bem docinha* ooohh quem é esta gatinha perdida ?

Yowane: ahh , esta é Sarisa Hatsune, ela estava no brasil também . mais ela iria vir pro japão então decidi vir também *sorriu*

Kasane: *encarando hatsune ficando vermelha*

Akita: ei Kasane-sama , o que vc esta pensando ? , sua ecchi .

Kasane: Sh...Shimataaaaaaa , a culpa não é minha mas ela é tão linda que sem querer veio na cabeça *olhando para baixo* mais saiba que eu sempre gostei de homens .

Yowane: bom mudando de assunto , kasane-sama vou precisar de vc pra ajudar Hatsune em algumas das profissções de magia.

Kasane: claro * entusiasmada* vai ser um prazer ensina-la .

Yowane: quanto tempo vai demorar ?

Kasane: bom , uns 3 dias ta bom , eu vou jogar uma magia de aprendizagem nela e ela vai aprender bem rápido *sorriu*, então vamos Hatsune-san?

Hatsune: H..Hi

3 dias depois.

Hatsune levantou o rio inteiro para cima fazendo-o flutuar , despertanto um pouco de tremor em Kasane . depois ela o desceu novamente.

Kasane: P...Parabéns Hatsune-san , vc ficou ótima sendo uma maga dos elementos *sorriu*

Hatsune: *sorrindo* muito obrigado , devo tudo isso a vc Kasane-sama .

Kasane: *ficando vermelha* n..n o foi nada , leve isso como um presente para vc .

Akita: Kasane-sama o que vc esta pensando novamente ? Ecchi.

Hatsune e Kasane gritaram em unissono :

Akita de onde vc veio ?

Akita: aparições súbitas são normais pra mim MUHAHAHAHAHA.

ambas Hatsune e Kasane ficaram com medo .

yowane chegou .

Yowane: arigattou Kasane-sama . fico te devendo essa .

Kasane: não se preocupe *sorriu*, bom eu ja vou indo , tenho mais alunos para cuidar . ja ne .

Hatsune: eu agradeço por tudo que fez por mim yowane , mais agora tenho que ir , vc vem junto ?

Yowane: não precisa agradeçer *sorriu* , mais eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo . vc quer ir mesmo agora ?

Hatsune: quanto mais rápido eu for , mais rápido eu retornarei para os meus pais no Brasil.

yowane: tudo bem então , boa sorte , qualquer coisa venha para cá *sorriu*

Hatsune: ok , ja ne Akita-chan , yowane-san, diga tambem para Kasane-sama .

Yowane: Ah , Hatsune-san, continue indo pela floresta e vc vai encontrar uma pessoa , ela concerteza vai te ajudar a chegar até a próxima cidade .

Hatsune: OK.

este o fim do segundo capítulo , tenho muitas coisas na minha cabeça agora , creio que vai dar tudo certo , espero que esteja ficando bom , quero colocar em cada capítulo uma pessoa diferente , por favor reviews pra mim ficar feliiizzz , só dizendo não possuo nenhum vocaloid.

Divirtam-se


	3. O garoto da Floresta

*andando na floresta*

n..nossa essa floresta esta cada vez mais orripilante, esses sons de pássaros , não é uma cantoria , mas sim uma tortura. *tremendo*

*barulho na moita ao lado*

*enlouqueçendo* EU NÃO SUPORTO MAIS FICAR NESSA FLORESTA. *correndo*

derrepente ela cai encima de alguém .

Ohh.. vejo que tenho companhia para hoje *sorrindo*

Hatsune olhou e viu a imagem de um garoto muito bonito com cabelos azulados e olhos azuis da cor dos cabelos . * ficando um pouco vermelha*

Olá , sou Shion Kaito , yoroshiku .

Olá , s..sou Sarisa Hatsune.

Kaito: humm.. lindo nome .

Hatsune: Obrigado.

Kaito: mas o que uma garota linda como vc , faz aqui nessa floresta ?

Hatsune: Minha amiga Yowane me disse para eu vir encontrar uma pessoa aqui ,que ela poderia me ajudar a chegar até a outra cidade . acho que deve ser vc .

Kaito: uhhmm.. Yowane Haku ? faz muito tempo que não vejo ela , como ela esta ?

Hatsune: ela esta muito bem .

Kaito: só uma coisinha , vc vai ficar na próxima cidade ou esta com destino a outro lugar ?

Hatsune: na verdade estou com destino a Greengarden.

Kaito: * com uma expressão bem séria no rosto* Acho melhor vc não ir lá Hatsune-san.

Hatsune: porque ?

Kaito: lá agora esta sendo governado por pessoas muitos ruins , que destroem tudo que vê na frente .

Hatsune: me desculpe , mas eu preciso ir de todas as maneiras, não me lembro de nada que aconteçeu no meu passado e algo me diz que se eu ir até lá eu vou me lembrar.

Kaito: *suspiro* nã o há o que fazer , então eu vou com vc .

Hatsune: O QUÊ ? , não precisa ir se responsabilizar por mim Kaito , me levando até a cidade ja esta muito bom .

Kaito: não irei só por vc , quero ver como estão as coisas por lá .

Hatsune: b..bom se for assim , então obrigado .

Kaito: passe a noite aqui hoje e depois continuamos ok ?

Hatsune começou a ficar vermelha

Hatsune: o..ok.

Kaito: o que foi Hatsune-san , algo aconteçeu ? * sorriso malicioso* não me diga que vc é igual a Kasane Teto .

Hatsune: Oquê ? EU NÃO SOU ECCHI.

Kaito: mas eu não tinha me referido a isso .*sorrindo*

Hatsune: *super vermelha* e..então esqueçe o que eu falei , e não pense que eu sou ecchi pq eu falei isso ok , eu só fiquei pensando que uma garota e um garoto em uma casa no meio da floresta sozinhos , é , meio constrangedor.

Kaito: como pensei vc é igual a Kasane Teto, ela não gosta de dormir perto de garotos . mas não se preocupe Hatsune-san , eu não vou fazer nada que vc não goste.

Hatsune: não é que eu não goste de dormir perto de garotos , m..mas

ela foi cortada por Kaito.

Kaito: Só vou fazer algo se Hatsune-san quizer *sorriu*

Hatsune: EU NÃO QUEROOO .

Kaito: Hi, Hi . eu durmo aqui no chão e vc dorme na cama ok ?

Hatsune: ok.

Amanheçeu.

Hatsune: arghhhhh... essa noite eu dormi bem *sorriu*

Kaito: eu não digo o mesmo . *cambaleando*

Hatsune: melhor irmos logo .

8 horas depois...

Kaito: tudo bem Hatsune-san ?

Hatsune: eu não posso desistir , e..eu não posso desistir. vou descansar aqui neste tronco.*muito cansada*

Kaito: ok.

os dois se sentaram escorando no tronco.

Kaito: Hatsune-san vc percebeu que este tronco esta fazendo barulho ?

Hatsune: percebi , mas acho que não é nada de mais .

o ''tronco'' começou a mexer e voou com suas grandes asas deixando Hatsune e Kaito no chão olhando assustados.

ambos gritaram em uníssono

O QUE É ISSOOOOOOOOOOOOO ?

kaito: EU NUNCA VI UM ANTES MAS ACHO QUE ESTE É UM DRAGÃO .

Hatsune: melhor corrermos ele esta vindo na nossa direção .

eles começaram a correr com a fera que desceu no chão correndo atráz deles .

Hatsune: KAITO-SAN O QUE VAMOS FAZER ?

Kaito: VAMOS TENTAR USAR MAGIA.

Hatsune :** Au nom des quatre éléments, Zeus, préte-moi ta puissance **.

Hatsune: O QUEEEEEEEEEE? O QUE ACONTEÇEU ? EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE FALEI TUDO CERTO .

Kaito: não é sempre que a magia da certo . e além do mais só lembrando que eu esqueçi meu arco-flecha lá em casa.

Hatsune: VC É LOUCO ? E AGORA O QUE VAMOS FAZER ?

Kaito: vamos continuar correndo em voltas até a fera cansar .

Hatsune: tudo bem , mais e se nós nos cansarmos primeiro ?

Kaito: ai só Deus sabe o final .

ambos foram encurralados pela fera.

Kaito: Hatsune-san foi muito bom te conheçer *tremendo*

Hatsune: o queee ? estou muito nova pra morrer , mais mesmo assim foi muito bom te conheçer também Kaito-san .

Hatsune desmaiou.

Kaito: o queeee? porque isso aconteçeu logo agoraaa? *enlouqueçendo*

derrepente ele viu um vulto amarelo que os levantou do chão e os desceu do outro lado da fera . e começou a falar com ela.

?: quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para não tratar desta maneira as visitas Cirius ?

a fera abaixou a cabeça e deu um rúgido baixinho.

e..ele esta falando com um dragão ? Kaito pensou .

mais depois tudo começou a ficar escuro pra ele também e ele desmaiou só escutando umas vozes fracas converssando :

ele também desmaiou , vamos levar ele pra cidade .

FIIM do terçeiro capítuloo, pessoal para escrever esta fic esta dando muuito trabalho , porque tenho muitas coisas pra fazer aqui em casa , mais estou de plano de terminar ela antes das aulas começarem , minha mãe esta querendo tirar minha net também *chorando* , mais vou dar o meu melhor nesta fic , estava pensando em escrever ela em inglês , mais estava dando muitas bagunças então vai ser português msm , qualquer coisa usem o google tradutor , ele me ajuda muuito .. divirtam-se ^^.


	4. Meu Amor Chegou ?

uhhmm.. *Hatsune abrindo os olhos lentamente* o..oque aconteçeu ?

Hatsune acordou com uma imagem de um lindo garoto loiro de olhos azuis olhando para ela, ela ficou super vermelha , e se assustou pulando da cama levando ele junto , ambos levaram

uma baita de uma queda .

Hatsune: go..gomen nassai , gomen nassai ,gomen nassai *enquanto se levantava de cima dele*

N..não se preocupe *sorrindo*

Hatsune ficou babando no seu sorriso.

o garoto percebeu que ela estava olhando pra ele e se apresentou.

Sou Len Kagamine prazer em conheçe-la , *pegando a mão dela e beijando*

Sou Sarisa Hatsune *ficando vermelha*

Len: seu amigo nos contou que vcs estavam vindo para cá , mas com destino a Greengarden .

Hatsune: ahh , sim é verdade , mais depois estavamos prestes a ser atacados por um dragão , depois disso meu corpo amoleceu e não vi mais nada . FALANDO NISSO ONDE ESTA KAITO-SAN ELE ESTA BEM ? *preocupada*

Len: não se preocupe , ele esta ótimo , minha irmã foi leva-lo até uma casa de armas , para ele comprar um arco-flecha, ele disse que esqueçeu o dele em sua casa.

Hatsune: esta tudo bem vc ficar aqui ?

Len: todos nós ficamos preocupados com vc , pois vc desmaiou primeiro então devia acordar primeiro , mais acordou por último , então eu fiquei aqui caso acontecer alguma coisa *sorriu*

Hatsune: então , muito obrigado Len *sorrindo*

len ficou um pouco vermelho.

Len: B..Bom , eles vão demorar um pouco pra voltarem , se vc quiser que eu te mostre a vila *sorriu*

Hatsune: *olhos brilhando* sério ?, arigattou Len-san.

Len: esta aqui é onde meus pais trabalhavam , eles eram muito conheçidos aqui na vila , todos amavam muito meus pais , mas agora infelizmente eles se foram. * expressão triste no rosto *

Hatsune: me desculpe se viemos até aqui .

Len: não , não se preocupe , quero que vc conheça um lugar .

Hatsune: que lugar ?

Len: toda vez que eu estou triste eu vou pra lá , sinto como se meus pais estivessem lá para me consolar *sorriu , pegando a mão da hatsune e puxando ela*

Hatsune: eii, iamette kudassai Len-san.

Len: chegamos.

Hatsune: N..Nossa lindo . * olhos brilhando *

eles estavam perante a um enorme jardim cheio de flores coloridas , com muitas árvores cerejeiras ao redor deixando suas pétalas cairem , com um lindo céu azul e um perfume de rosas no ar.

Hatsune: Aqui pareçe ser muito bom , para quem quer ter paz interior né .

Len: sim, mas também é muito bom para os magos dos elementos .

Hatsune: como assim ?

Len: como no seu caso Hatsune-san . Kaito-san me disse que vc não conseguiu usar sua magia antes de te encontrarmos .

Hatsune: , isso é verdade *um pouco triste*

Len: mas não fique assim Hatsune-san , este também foi um dos fatores que me fizeram trazer vc até aqui . toda vez que vc for usar magia , vc precisa usar o total de si , então vc tem que ter muita calma interior , mas como vc ficou muito nervosa na hora , seus fluxos de magia não responderam. e por sorte eu achei vcs antes que Cirius fizesse algo.

Hatsune: OHH. *assustada*, então o que eu devo fazer ?

Len: quando for envocar uma magia , pense em algo que te agrade e que te dê muita calma , te garanto 100% que vai dar tudo certo . então se vc quizer ja pode ir começando a olhar esta paisagem como parte das suas memórias calmas . * sorriu*

Hatsune: o..ok

eles se sentaram debaixo de uma arvore de sakura e ficaram em silencio obrservando a paisagem.  
Hatsune quebrou o silêncio.

Len me desculpe perguntar isso mas , o que aconteçeu com seus pais ?

Len: há uns 4 anos atráz eles foram viajar , para ajudar as pessoas que precisavam . mas o lugar aonde eles estavam foi atacado por pessoas sem piedade. todos morreram, incluindo eles *Len abaixou a cabeça com a franja tampando o seu rosto* só sobrou um dos nossos que se escondeu na floresta , ele veio para cá e nos deu a orrível notícia , ele estava muito fraco pois na floresta existem muitos monstros também . mais uma de suas ultimas palavras foi que eles foram atacados por pessoas com uma tatuagem de cobra .

Hatsune sentiu um pouco de dor na cabeça .

isso me pareçe um pouco familiar , mas deve ser coisa da minha imaginação . *Hatsune pensou*

Len: Eu não sei quem foi , mais eu definitivamente vou acha-los e vou mata-los sem piedade , assim como eles fizeram com meus pais .*disse com ódio*

Hatsune: M..Mas vc não deveria ficar assim Len...

Len: como não posso ficar assim Hatsune , meus pais morreram , a única coisa que eu tinha era eles e minha irmã . vc não sabe como é perder os pais *ele foi cortado pela Hatsune*

Hatsune: Eu não sei exatamente como é perder os pais , pq agora eu tenho pessoas que são como pais para mim que cuidaram de mim quando me encotraram perto de um rio no Brasil , eu não sei se fui abandonada ou não , mais se eu tenho pessoas que me amam , o que mais eu poderia querer ? , vc agora tem sua irmã , e as pessoas da cidade que cuidam de vcs como se fossem o tesouro deles , então se contente com o que vc tem e viva feliz *abriu um sorriso brilhante e parou assustada com Len olhando para ela com os olhos brilhando*

Len: Ha...Ha...Hatsuneee-saaaaaaaaaaannnnnn * puxou os braços dela e a abraçou bem forte com lagrimas saindo dos seus olhos * vc tem razão Hatsune-san , obrigado , muito obrigado .*quase sussurrando*

Hatsune: *super vermelha* Le..LEN o que é isso ? é..é melhor voltarmos ,sua irmã e o Kaito devem estar preocupados .

Len se levantou .

Len: iremos só depois que te levar a outro lugar ok?

Hatsune: se não demorar esta tudo bem .

Len assoviou, derrepente um dragão que estava do lado de Hatsune se levantou , Hatsune ficou branca de medo e correu para tráz de Len.

Len: não precisa se assustar Hatsune-san , ele é amigo .

Hatsune: *tremendo* e..eu jurava que isso era um tronco .

Len subiu no dragão e extendeu a mão para Hatsune.

Len: venha Hatsune-san , não tenha medo , eu vou proteger vc .*dando um sorriso bem doce*

O..O Que esta acontecendo comigo ? , meu rosto esta ficando quente , meu coração esta acelerado , seria isso o AMOR ? , não , não pode ser , eu definitivamente não vou me apaixonar por ele .*ela pensou*

Hatsune: s..só desta vez em. *pegou na mão de Len e subiu*

Len: melhor vc se segurar firme em mim *sorriu*

antes de Hatsune perguntar porque, eles voaram intensamente despertando muito medo em Hatsune que se segurou super forte nele , eles estavam voando em direção ao céu , atravessaram as nuvens , e chegaram a um céu azul estrelado , eles começaram a voar bem lento , Hatsune ainda abraçando Len com olhos fechados , abriu os olhos e soltou um pouco o abraço e olhou para baixo , só se via nuvens e nada mais . ela de pouquinho a pouquinho ia soltando Len e triscando nas nuvens que estava perto deles e os dois sorrindo docemente.

*pensou sorrindo* é , eu estou mesmo apaixonada por ele , me sinto tão bem com ele . derrepente ela sussurrou baixinho :

Aishiteru Len .

Len: uhmm.. ? o que vc disse Hatsune-san?

Hatsune: *assustada* a..ah hehehe n..não foi nada não , só estava falando que aqui é lindo .

Len: é mesmo *sorriu*

eles desceram voando até a casa de Len .

alguém veio gritando.

LEN AONDE VC ESTAVA , EU ESTAVA PREOCUPADA *brava*  
ela veio correndo e abraçou len.

Mataku , quem é esta garota atrevida abraçando ele ? *Hatsune pensou*  
enquanto Kaito também veio correndo e abraçou Hatsune.

Hatsune: ei , espere o que vc esta fazendo ?

Kaito: bom minha amiga Rin abraçou seu companheiro então eu vou abraçar vc , pq eu estava preocupado também *sorriu*

Hatsune: não preciso disso *fazendo beiçinho*

quando ele a soltou , a Garota veio correndo até Hatsune e a abraçou .

vc é tão linda Hatsuneeeee-saaannnn , Kaito me falou muito sobre vc *sorriu* Prazer em conheçê -la , eu sou Rin Kagamine, irmã do Len, seu futuro esposo .

ambos Len e Hatsune gritaram em uníssono

ESPOSOO ?

Rin: sim , vc não se lembra Len que quando mamãe era viva ela disse que eu escolheria sua esposa , e eu prometi a ela *sorriu maliciosamente* espero que vcs tenham converssado o bastante para se apaixonarem .

Kaito: Oh , então Hatsune ja tem um esposo ?

NÃO TENHO NÃO *disse Hatsune*

rapidamente kaito foi atrás de Hatsune e Rin foi atrás de Len, ambos empurraram os dois , mais ele viraram os rostos para ver porque eles estavam empurrando , e Hatsune caiu em cima de Len. e eles ficaram vermelhos . e se levantaram rapidamente.

Len: EI O QUE VCS ESTÃO FAZENDO ?

Rin: *resmungando* aaahhhh... eu pensei que viria o primeiro beijo do meu irmão.

Kaito: pois é , desta vez não deu . mas eu tenho outro plano .

eles foram em um cantinho e converssaram sobre algo . vieram correndo, um pegou Len, e outro a Hatsune ,e jogou ne um quarto e trancaram a porta .

Hatsune: EI NOS TIREM DAQUI RÁPIDOOO .KAITO IDIOTA.

Len: Rin vc me pagaaa .

1 hora depois

Hatsune: não dá , ja tentamos de tudo . quando eu sair daqui eu vou acabar com aquele Kaito idiota.

Len: não temos escolha , vamos ter que dormir aqui mesmo .

os dois olharam para tráz .

Hatsune: mas só tem uma cama de solteiro.

Len: vc dorme na cama e eu no chão. apesar de ele ser muuito frio *tremendo*

Hatsune: n..não , eu durmo no chão e vc na cama .

Len: não , eu não vou deixar uma dama dormir no chão .

Hatsune: e..então durma aqui na cama comigo. * super vermelha*

Len: *ficando vermelho* t..tanto faz então, só precisamos dormir .

um se deitou para cima e outro para baixo .

Hatsune: arrghhhh , seus pós e suas pernas estão muito gelados Len .

Len: Não tenho escolha então .

ele se levantou e se deitou do lado dela.

Hatsune: o..o que vc esta fazendo ?

Len: seus pés e suas pernas também estão muito gelados , não consigo dormir dessa maneira , então o melhor é dormirmos assim certo ? não se preocupe vc vira pra lá e eu viro pra cá.

Hatsune: C..erto .

mas ambos estavam tentando imaginar o que o outro estava pensando .

Fiim do 4 capítulo gentee, espero que tenham gostado deste , foi praticamente só len e hatsune rsrsrs , mas o próximo terá ação . demorei muito pra fazer este rsrsrs , mas acho que valeu a pena . divirtam-se


	5. Firegarden

LaCieGarden: minna-san as roupas deles fica dependendo da sua imaginaçao , mas as roupas deles eu coloquei como as de jogo msm , aquelas todas coloridas cheia de coisas , as das meninas tipo gothic lolita e a Hatsune roupa de maguinha e tal , bom agora o jeito vcs imaginam rsrs. desfrutem ^^.

Amanheçeu...

quando Len e Hatsune acordaram , Kaito e Rin ja tinham deixado a porta aberta.

Hatsune: arghhh, novamente dormi bem *olhando pro lado e viu Len encarando ela*

os dois se assustaram e cairam no chão.

Hatsune: ah , eu tinha me esquecido do que aconteceu ontem, gomen nassai Len .* se levantando*

Len: ah não se preocupe , eu também tinha me esqueçido , agora melhor darmos um jeito naqueles dois *Se levantando*

eles sairam do quarto .

Hatsuneee-saann , Bom Dia , dormiu bem ? Disse Kaito.

Hatsune: IDIOTAAAAAAAA . * correndo atráz dele com um pedaço de pau e jogou nele*

ele voou bem longe .

LEENN * gritou Rin*

Len: o que foi Rin ? *olhar maldoso*

Rin deu dois passos para tráz com medo do irmão , kaito chegou por tráz dela e deu um soco na cabeça

Rin: eii , porque vc fez isso idiota .

Kaito: porque por culpa sua eu apanhei da Hatsune .

Rin: minha culpa ? quem foi que teve essa idéia ?

Kaito: foi eu , mas vc que me encorajou .

Rin: vc ainda tem a cara de pau de falar isso ? baka baka.

Kaito: baka é vc .

eles começaram a brigar .

Len: vamos tomar café da manhã Hatsune ?

Hatsune: vamos , porque eu estou quase desmaiando . * sorriu *

Len: eu também . * sorriu *

Hatsune: Kaito , quando vc terminar seu namoro com rin , venha logo , depois do café da manhã nós vamos estar de saida .

Kaito: ei espere , eu nunca vou namorar uma garota chata como esta . * seguindo eles *

Rin: muito menos eu * seguindo também *

Len: quem desdenha quer comprar Rin . *sorriso malicioso*

Rin: Iurussai onii-chan * brava *

1 hora depois .

Hatsune: muito obrigado Len , Rin , mas agora temos que seguir em frente .

Len: espere só um pouquinho aqui ok.

Hatsune: o..ok

Kaito: Hi

Len voltou com algumas coisas na mão .

Len: agora podemos ir *sorriu*

Hatsune: como assim ''podemos ir'' ?

Len: eu decidi com rin que vamos ajudar vcs . mas só se não formos encômodo né .

Hatsune e Kaito : Não, não , de maneira alguma *sorriu*.

Rin: então vamooosss *empolgada*

Len assoviou e um dragão veio voando .

Len: podemos ir só até a proxima cidade com ele , só temos dois dragões que sobraram aqui na cidade ,um eu deixo para proteger a entrada que é o Cirius , então só temos este e

esta um pouco ferido.

Hatsune: não tem problema *sorriu*

ainda me lembro de ontem quando voamos nesse dragão * pensou ela *

Rin: próxima parada, Firegarden.

voando no dragão...

Rin: ei , não pegue em lugares assim Kaito .

Kaito: ops, me desculpe , eu pensei que fosse sua barriga .

Hatsune e Len começaram a rir alto .

Rin: ei o que é engraçado ?

2 horas depois

Len deixa eu dirigir *disse Rin*

Len: vc sabe que não precisa dirigir Rin , ele ja sabe onde deve ir , eu ja falei pra ele.

Rin: ahhhh , por favor , por favor , por favor .

Len: para de enjôo Rin .

5 horas depois

Kaito: eu ja disse pra vc Hatsune que nenhuma garota foi lá em casa dormir comigo .

Hatsune: mas vc disse que eu era igual a Kasane , porque ela não gostava de dormir perto de homens.

Kaito: m..mas isso a Yowane que me contou .

Hatsune: Mentiroso .

8 horas depois

Len: HA..Hatsune , não caia desse jeito encima de mim .

Hatsune: gomen nassai Len , mas não sou eu , são aqueles dois lá atráz .

Rin: kaito eu ja falei pra parar de graçinhas.

Kaito: eu não fiço nada vc que esta me provocando BAKA .

Rin: Baka é vc seu porco .

Hatsune: sinceramente vcs pareçem umas criançinhas , ficam aborrecidos com tudo .

Kaito: aé ? mas quem é que tem medo do escuro das florestas ?

Rin: e quem é que fica triste quando não come uma banana ?

Len e Hatsune gritaram

CALEM A BOCA , EU NÃO SOU ASSIM. *bravos*

Kaito: viu vcs também são como nós .

Hatsune: não me compare a vc idiotaaaa.

Len: muito menos eu .

e assim começou outra briga , e uns começaram a se levantar no dragão , o dragão sem querer hesitou e deixou todos cair , mas por pouco ele conseguiu pegá-los de volta e deu um rú

gido com se estivesse dando um sermão.

Todos: UFAAA. *suando*

Rin: viu . isso tudo não teria aconteçido se não fosse por vc Kaito .

Kaito: o quee ? foi vc quem se levantou primeiro.

Hatsune: parem por favor *choramingando*

Kaito: nem vem Hatsune , vc também causou isso .

Hatsune: o que ? até eu entrei no meio também ?

Len: pra eles vc nunca saiu Hatsune-san *sorriu*

Hatsune: *suspiro* , eu vejo .

e foi assim a viajem inteira quando até que em fim chegaram a cidade.

todos desceram .

veio uma mulher a cavalo muito bonita , com seios enormes , cabelos curtos castanhos e alta .

vcs estão vindo de onde ? *séria*

viemos da cidade amarela *disse Kaito*

ela mudou de cara na hora e colocou um sorriso em sua façe e disse : Bom então podem entrar . vou acompanhá -los.

entrando na cidade..

me desculpem por ser tão rude aquela hora , aqui aconteçe muitas coisas , e não queremos instrusos com pinta de malvadões aqui , por isso tentamos passar medo nas pessoas. não

sendo do reino de Greengarden esta tudo bem .

Hatsune: o que vc sabe sobre Greengarden ? *espantada* e pq não pode ser pessoas de lá ?

Antes de tudo , vou me apresentar , Sou Meiko Sakine , uma das guardiãns desta cidade . venham para minha casa e explicarei tudo a vcs , também quero saber mais sobre vcs.

* Na casa de Meiko*

Hatsune: por favor me explique agora .

Meiko: Bom , a algum tempo atrás um rei e uma rainha muito sábios tomavam conta de Greengarden, era um reino muito bonito cheio de pessoas simpáticas e tudo organizado . eles

também tinham 2 filhos maravilhosos , se me lembro bem se chamavam Miku e Mikuo, eles eram adoráveis . mais um dia o rei e a rainha foram mortos e seus filhos desapareçeram ,

nunca se soube nada deles , mas um dia o rei voltou do nada .

Todos: o quê ?

Meiko: isso mesmo , mais ele voltou muito estranho , tratando as pessoas muito mal , deixou de cuidar de tudo , e destrói tudo que vê na frente . a cidade apodreceu e é sempre escura e

sombria . quem entra lá não sai vivo . agora lá esta mais para Evilgarden, mas mesmo assim eu não acredito que ele seja o rei , não é possível .

Hatsune: *engolindo seco* então o que vc acha que ele é ?

Meiko: eu não sei , mas os Hatsunes nunca fariam coisas assim para ninguém isso eu tenho certeza .

Todos: HATSUNES ?

Meiko: sim , o rei se chamava Hatsune akaiko, a rainha se chamava Hatsune Yukino , e seus filhos eram Hatsune Mikuo e Hatsune Miku.

Hatsune ficou séria e pensativa.

Kaito: será Hatsune ?

Hatsune: eu me lembro do que meu pai me disse no brasil .

FLASHBACK 3 anos atrás

Hatsune: Papai , qual a história do meu nome ?

Manoel: bom , quando encontramos vc encontramos também seu nome em um pingente de ouro , era Hatsune e algo mais , mas só conseguimos ler Hatsune ,o resto não conseguimos

ler , pois estava tipo derretido ou algo assim , então colocamos o sobrenome da sua mãe Sarisa.

Hatsune: Oh. muito legal esta história . agora vamos tomar sorvete ?

Manoel: claro *sorriu*

Fim do flashback.

Hatsune: meu pai me disse que comigo também estava um pingente com meu nome Hatsune e algo mais , mas estava apagado então não deu para ler .

Len: talvez seu nome verdadeiro seja Hatsune Miku .

Rin: então vc tem um irmão também *sorriu*

Hatsune: eu não sei , mas definitivamente eu preciso ir até Greengarden , eu preciso saber de tudo do meu passado , se eles eram meus pais , e se eu tenho um irmão , *triste* e se ele não esta morto .

Kaito: não fique assim Hatsune-san , vai dar tudo certo *sorriu*

Len: é , vamos estar com vc até o fim .

Rin: vamos até esta cidade e mostrar quem é que manda .

Hatsune: *com olhos brilhando* minna-san ... arigattou ^^ *sorriu*

Meiko: eu me pergunto como vcs vão entrar lá , nada saiu de lá vivo até hoje .

Kaito: temos que fazer algo.

Len: não tem nenhuma maneira de irmos ?

Meiko: bom , agora que estou pensando , acho que tem sim , pq se eles verem vcs entrando eles matam vc da pior maneira , mas se eles não vêrem vcs , ai não tem como hehehe.

Todos: *engolindo seco* como ?

Meiko: eu não posso levar vcs até Greengarden , mas posso levar vcs até um lugar onde podem comprar uma poção para entrarem em Greengarden.

Hatsune: qual cidade é esta ? por favor diga logo .

Meiko: A cidade Fantasma .

Fiim do 5 cap pessoal , bom , neste eu me esforçei bastante , eu estava sem muita coisa na cabeça hoje de manhã , mais agora me veio estas e mais outras e vão ter nos outros capitulos só dizendo não possuo nenhum vocaloid . dêem reviews por favoree , espero que tenham gostado

divirtam-se ^^.


	6. Será este o Fim ?

Todos: CIDADE FANTASMA ?

Meiko: é a única maneira , se vcs não querem então tudo bem .

Hatsune: não , não , nós vamos .

Kaito: cadê a Hatsune que eu conheço ?

Hatsune: mesmo que me dê muito , muito medo , e me dá arrepios só de ouvir o nome , eu preciso ir .

Kaito: esta é a Hatsune medrosa que eu conheço *sorriu*.

Rin: eu acho que vai ser muuito legal .

Len: não vejo nada bom vindo de lá , mas vamos ver né .

Meiko: o caminho até lá é muito longo , duração de uns 5 dias ou mais . então melhor passarem a noite aqui e descansem bastante . amanhã acordaremos cedo .

Todos: OK.

amanheçeu..

Meiko: pessoal acordem rápido , não temos tempo a perder.

Rin: arhrrggg , mais esta muito cedo ainda .

Meiko: nada disso , nunca é cedo para aventuras.

ACORDEM *meiko gritou* .

todos pularam da cama e começaram a arrumar as coisas .

Todos: estamos prontos.

Meiko: é isso que eu gosto de ouvir.

meiko foi até seu irmão mais velho

Meiko: Meito , deixo Firegarden com vc .

Meito: é uma grande responsábilidade mais pode deixar comigo maninha *deu uma piscada*.

Meiko: ADEUS.

*seguindo pela floresta*

Hatsune: tinhamos que vir pela floresta * tremendo * ?

Kaito: seu extinto MEDO acordou né hehehe .

Hatsune: Cale a boca Kaito baka. Todos tem medo de algo , vc deve ter também .

Kaito: Bom acho que sim , tenho medo de morrer .

Rin: eu tenho medo de todo ser que rasteja .

Len: acho que eu tenho medo de perder as pessoas que eu amo .

Rin: e vc Meiko-sama tem medo de algo .

Meiko: muitas coisas me assustam.

Hatsune: e o que vc faz quando esta assustada ?

Meiko: eu enfrento o meu medo .

Todos: ...

Meiko: o que foi , falei algo errado ?

Kaito: não , pelo menos eu estava pensando que foram palavras muito sábias Meiko-san *sorriu*

Len e Rin: eu também .

Hatsune: eu estava pensando em seguir este exemplo .

Meiko: OPS!

Len: o que foi Meiko-san ?

Meiko: como eu pensei , temos companhia , melhor se prepararem .

saiu uma enorme baleia da terra com dentes super afiados e tentou atacar Len. Len deu um salto mortal pegou sua espada rapidamente e enfiou na baleia , que se desmanchou feito areia.

Hatsune: uffa , ainda bem que acabou .

Kaito: não, ainda não .

sairam mais três goblins gigantes da terra tentando esmagar todos e mais duas baleias da terra por trás , que quase conseguiram atacar , mas Kaito pegou seu arco-flecha e atirou rapidamente fazendo elas errarem a direção

Meiko: um pra cada .

Todos: Ok .

uma baleia e um goblin veio para cima de Len e Rin , que pegaram suas espadas e começaram a corta-los rapidamente .

um goblin veio para Meiko , ela pegou a espada e começou pelas pernas e depois os braços e assim por diante.

Kaito pegou seu arco-flecha e atirou na baleia de areia que tentou atacá -lo.

E por ultimo Hatsune tenta invocar a magia água para o goblin que ficou para ela .

Hatsune:** Au nom des quatre éléments, poseidon, prête-moi ta puissance**

Hatsune fechou os olhos , e quando os abriu ela estava com gotas de água em sua mão , ela mirou para o monstro e daquelas peguenas gotas de água se formou um feixe bem grosso de água , molhando o goblin fazendo-o dissolver .

Todos conseguiram vencer.

Rin: webaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kaito: conseguimos.

Meiko: mas não fiquem animadinhos , tem muito mais nessa floresta. fiquem espertos .

Len: Parabéns Hatsune-san , vc conseguiu * sorriu *

Hatsune: *um pouco vermelha* obrigado , mas foi graças a vc *sorriu*

Len: não foi nada , mas só me diga , o que vc pensou ?

Hatsune: quando eu estava tentando invocar a magia , derrepente a imagem dele me veio a cabeça e consegui fazer a magia *pensou ela* . a.. ah eu pensei naquela paisagem que vc me mostrou *sorriu falsamente*

Len: uhmm.. ela é uma ótima né *sorriu*

Droga Len , vc não entende mesmo o coração das meninas né *pensou Hatsune*

algumas horas depois

Meiko: não podemos ficar até tarde na floresta , são de noite que os piores monstros apareçem , vamos achar algum lugar pra passar a noite .

Rin: Ohh, aquilo pareçe ser confortável.

Rin apontou para uma caverna .

Meiko: essa esta boa . pessoal vamos ficar aqui esta noite .

Todos: OK.

segundo dia .

Meiko: pessoal vamos.

todos se levantaram .

continuaram andando...

vieram muitos monstros tentando atacá -los , mas ele foram mais espertos e conseguiram vencer .

acharam outra caverna para dormir .

terçeiro dia .

todos se levantaram , comeram e continuaram andando .

esperem* disse Meiko*

Kaito: o que aconteçeu ? se for monstros , acabaremos com eles facilmente.

Meiko: sim , mas desta vez é diferente . nunca senti uma aura assim antes . melhor estarem todos preparados .

um lobo giganstesco saiu do meio das árvores com a boca toda sangrenta , e com unhas super afiadas .

ele foi muito rápido e conseguiu atacá -los , deixando-os bem fracos , Hatsune ainda conseguiu fazer uma magia de raios , mais eles não estavam resistindo , o ferimento foi profundo demais .

Hatsune: *voz sem força* dessa vez vc enfrentou o seu medo Kaito..san

Kaito: *voz fraca* a.. acho ..que..sim.

ficou escuro para todos devido ao tanto de sangue que eles perderam .

Bom pessoal este ficou pequeno , pq escrevi ele muito tarde , mas amanhã tem mais ^^, continue lendo para ver a batalha final , não sei como vai ser ainda , mas estou pensando , então desfrutem ^^

divirtam-se reviews por favooorrrr .


	7. Flowercure

Olá , vc esta me ouvindo ? *disse alguem*

Hatsune abriu seus olhos lentamente e viu um mulher com cabelos cor de rosa , muito linda , que também pareçia ser mais velha que ela .

Hatsune: o..onde eu estou ?

?: vc esta em Flowercure *sorriu docemente*

Hatsune: onde estão meus amigos ?

?: não se preocupe , eles estão bem , três deles ja se levantaram , só ficou vc e este garoto de cabelos azuis .

Hatsune olhou para o lado e viu Kaito. ele também ja estava despertado. ela se levantou , viu Meiko e seguiu em direção a ela .

Hatsune: Meiko ?

Meiko: Oh.. Hatsune , vejo que vc esta bem melhor * sorriu *.

Hatsune: porque vc estava tã o séria agora a pouco ?

Meiko: estava só pensando , ficamos aqui durante dois dias , não fomos páreos para aquele lobo , talvez vcs não vão conseguir sobreviver em Greengarden.

Rin escutou a converssa e foi correndo até elas.

Rin: não diga isso Meiko , nós vamos conseguir concerteza , vamos ajudar a esposa do meu irmão.

Hatsune: v..vc tinha que falar isso ? mas mesmo assim obrigado Rin *sorriu*

Kaito também veio.

Kaito: como estavamos falando , vamos ir com vc até o fim Hatsune . mesmo se tivermos que enfrentar a morte outra vez .

Hatsune: obrigado Kaito .

Meiko: Bom , ja vi que nada que eu falar vai adiantar . Mas a perseverança é uma das melhores coisas que temos , então vcs ja são uns dos meus .

Hatsune , Rin e Kaito : Sim, Obrigado Meiko.

Hatsune: Falando nisso , onde esta Len ?

Meiko: Ah, ele esta converssando com Luka.

Hatsune: Luka ?

Kaito: ela é a garota de cabelo rosa que nós vimos quando acordamos .

Rin: Kaito vamos dar uma olhada por aqui ?

Kaito: claro , vamos .

Eles sairam correndo que nem crianças .

Meiko: porque vc não vai com eles ?

Hatsune: n..não , eu vou andar por ai , quer vir ?

Meiko: eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo .

Hatsune: ok .

Hatsune foi procurar por Len , andou por muitos lugares bonitos , lá era tudo puro e branco .

Oh, então vcs tem plantas de cura ?

Hatsune: essa é a voz de Len *sussurrou*

ela se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e ficou escutando .

Luka: Sim. quando encontramos vcs dois dias atrás , vimos que vcs estavam muito feridos , pegamos vcs e trouxemos para cá e fizemos um chá de cura pra vcs .

Len: então , muito obrigado Luka. *sorriu docemente* se não fosse por vc estariamos todos mortos .

Luka: Não foi nada Len. *sorriu*

Hatsune sentiu uma raiva enorme .

Hatsune: Oh , então este é o famoso Ciúmes ? *pensou*

Luka viu que tinha algo no rosto de Len .

Luka: tem um pouco de sangue aqui * sorriu *

Len: uhmm... * ficando vermelho *

Hatsune: Droga , por que ele esta ficando vermelho ? ei não chegue tão perto garota . *sussurrou*

Luka: vc é muito lindo Len *sorriu*

Len: *vermelho* o..obrigado , vc também é muito linda .

Luka o abraçou , e Len correspondeu o abraço apertado.

Hatsune não aguentando ver aquela cena saiu correndo para perto de um lago azul .

* correndo com lágrimas nos olhos *

Hatsune: não posso competir com ela , ela tem aqueles peitões , cabelos cor de rosa , e pareçe ser mais madura que eu . então sejam felizes.

Hatsune chegou no lago e viu uma garota de cabelos prateados que se pareçia com alguém que ela conheçia , ela estava virada de costas e chorando muito .

Hatsune: olá , o que aconteçeu ?

A garota se virou .

Hatsune: YOWANE ?

Yowane: Ha..Hatsuneeeeeeeeee * veio correndo e abraçou Hatsune chorando muito *

Hatsune: o que aconteçeu Yowane ?

Yowane: Meus...Pais

Hatsune: o que aconteçeu com seus pais ?

Yowane: foram Mortos , todos foram mortos * chorando ainda mais alto *

Hatsune: O QUÊEEE ? melhor vc se acalmar e depois me conte o que aconteçeu ok ?

Yowane: o..ok .

**1 hora depois**

as duas se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore branca .

Hatsune: ja se acalmou ?

Yowane: acho que sim .

Hatsune: então , o que aconteçeu ?

Yowane: depois que vc foi embora , estávamos todos em hármonia , brincando , sorrindo , mas depois de uns quatro dias , eles atacaram.

Hatsune: eles quem ?

Yowane: eu não sei , mas a única coisa que sei sobre eles ,é que eles tinham tatuagens de cobra nas mãos .

Hatsune: Também ?

Yowane: como assim ?

Hatsune: eu tenho um amigo que seus pais também foram mortos por pessoas com esta tatuagem .

Yowane: ele te contou de onde são ? *assustada*

Hatsune: não , mas ele decidiu vir com a gente , para ajudár-nos , e creio que também é para encontrar eles.

Yowane: então vc não esta sozinha ?

Hatsune: não , depois que encontrei Kaito ele decidiu vir comigo , depois encontramos Len e Rin , eles também vieram nos ajudar , e depois encontramos Meiko , ela nos levará até a Cidade Fantasma .

Yowane: Certo ... eu também vou com vcs então .

Hatsune: O QUE ? acho melhor vc ficar aqui Yowane .

Yowane: eu não posso , eu não vou deixar a morte dos meus pais e amigos em vão . eu vou encontrá -los e acabar com eles .

Akita e Kasane vieram .

Hatsune: AKITA ? , KASANE ?

Kasane: o..olá Hatsune *triste*

Akita: olá *triste*

Hatsune: Sinto muito por vcs .

Kasane: passado é passado . agora é melhor seguirmos em frente .*ainda triste*

Kaito, Rin , Meiko, Luka , Len e uma garota de cabelo verde vieram .

Kaito: Hatsune , aonde vc estava ?

Rin: estavamos preocupados .

Meiko: não devia ter saido assim .

Kaito: YOWANE ?

Yowane: KAITO ?

Kaito: que surpresa ver vc aqui .

eu estava preocupada com vcs meninas, não deviam ter se levantado *a garota de cabelo verde falou*

Kasane: desculpe Gumi-sama , viemos ver Yowane .

Yowane: gomen nassai. *triste*

Hatsune: vcs se conheçem ?

Yowane: sim , ela que nos trouxe pra cá .

Gumi: eu ás encontrei feridas em uma cidade , então eu trouxe elas pra cá *sorriu*

Akita: devemos agradeçer vc a vida inteira Gumi-sama .

Gumi: não , não , este é o nosso trabalho não é Luka ? .

Luka: sim , trazemos as pessoas feridas para cá e usamos nossos conheçimentos de cura para ajudá -las *sorriu*

Len: Isso é muito bom , ajudar as pessoas .

Hatsune: aé , vc deve ter achado uma maravilha não é Len . *olhando brava para ele*

Len: Ha..Hatsune-san , o que vc esta querendo dizer ?

Hatsune: nada não , esqueçe o que eu falei .

Meiko: foi muito bom vir aqui e conheçer vcs , mas precisamos continuar , ja ficamos 2 dias aqui , não podemos perder tempo .

Kaito: vc tem razão .

Yowane: eu vou com vcs .

Hatsune: ...

Akita e Kasane : O QUEEE ?

Akita: então nós vamos também .

Kasane: é

Yowane: não , não , não , vcs vão ficar aqui com Gumi . por favor façam isso meninas , eu ja perdi meus pais , eu não quero perder vcs . eu não prometo voltar , mas me esperem aqui , caso eu não volte , viva a vida de vcs ok.

Akita: *chorando* por favor volte.

Kasane: vamos esperar por vc , vingue os nossos pais .

Yowane: ok.

Meiko: vc tem certeza disso yowane ?

Yowane: Absoluta.

Meiko: então vamos .

Luka: esperem .

Kaito: o que foi Luka ?

Luka: eu também vou com vcs .

Len: o quee ?

Luka: vou ajudar vc Len *sorriu* então Gumi deixo as coisas com vc .

Gumi: ok , eu e as outras cuidaremos daqui . *piscou*

Hatsune: o..oque esta garota esta pensando ? *ela pensou morrendo de raiva*

Meiko: não temos tempo a perder vamos .

Todos: OK , GANBATTE! .

fIM DO 7 CAP . foi um pouco drama aqui , mas esta tudo beim , ^^ ah e mais uma coisa , Hatsune não esta com twintails ela esta com o cabelo solto , e len também .

divirtam-se


	8. Vampíros ?

***seguindo pela floresta***

Hatsune: novamente , aqui estamos nós nesta floresta. *olhando para os lados com medo*

Kaito: hehehehe

Rin: lembre-se do que Meiko disse Hatsune *sorriu* enfrente o seu medo .

Hatsune: m..mas eu estou enfrentando .

Meiko: vc não pode enfrentar o seu medo se estiver com medo , mostre a ele que vc é superior .

Hatsune: o..ok eu vou tentar.

Luka: vc tem medo de florestas Hatsune-san ?

Kaito: ela tem medo do escuro de qualquer coisa.

Len: e vc Luka-sama , tem medo de algo ?

Luka: tenho medo de perder as pessoas que amo .

Rin: Oh, tem alguém igual a Len aqui *sorriu*

Len ficou vermelho .

Kaito: mas mesmo assim vc tem que ficar com a Hatsune .

Hatsune: cale a boca Kaito .

Rin: bom , eu ja escolhi a Hatsune para se casar com vc . então Luka melhor pegar o Kaito .

Kaito: Ela é muito bonita , mas, não obrigado .

Luka: eu digo o mesmo *sorriu* mas eu ja escolhi o meu *olhando pra Len*

Hatsune percebeu , e ficou andando mais lenta com Yowane atrás.

Len: pare com isso Rin , eu não preciso de vc pra escolher as pessoas na minha vida , eu sei escolher *fazendo beiçinho*

Luka: Oh, então Len esta planejado para a Hatsune ? bom Hatsune , então acho que estou no seu caminho *sorriu sombriamente* vamos ver quem ele escolhe .

Len: o que é isso Luka ... *ficando vermelho*

Hatsune: eu não me importo . ele é todo seu *deixou a franja tampar o rosto* e continuou para trás da turma com Yowane .

todos ficaram espantados com o que ela disse .

Luka: então esta ótimo , vc esta entregando ele oficialmente para mim ?

Hatsune: pense como quizer .

Luka: weebaaaaaa , *abraçou Len* mas Len só ficou observando a Hatsune .

**Horas e horas se passaram ...**

Hatsune ainda atrás da turma sem falar com ninguém . uma mão veio por trás dela e a levou para o meio das árvores e desapareçeram .

alguns minutos depois .

Yowane: pessoal , onde esta a Hatsune ?

todos olharam para ela .

Rin: uai , mas ela estava aqui agorinha .

Luka: talvez ela tenha se arrependido de ter vindo e voltou *sorriu*

Len: ela nunca faria uma coisa assim *espressão séria* era ela quem estava mais empolgada para vir , não podemos ir sem ela , vamos procurá-la

se desmanchou o sorriso de Luka com as palavras fortes que ele disse .

andaram por horas e horas mas não encontraram nada .

Meiko: agora que eu estou lembrando aqui, vcs ja ouviram falar , do castelo que ninguém vê ?

Kaito: eu ja escutei sim .

Rin: eu também .

Meiko: os que conseguiram ver dizem que ele fica por aqui . eu não tenho certeza mais algo me diz que isso esta no meio.

Luka: talvez ela foi atacada por monstros da floresta .

Len: não tem como , ninguém sentiu a presença deles , e eles não são inteligentes o suficiente para se mexer sem fazer barulho.

Meiko: não temos escolha , ela concerteza deve estar lá .

Kaito: mas como vamos encontrar esse castelo ?

Rin: precisamos da magia Apparaissent .

Yowane: nenhum de nós aqui usa magia ?

todos olharam para Luka .

Luka: e..eu nunca usei ela antes e nem sei se tenho .

Rin: mas claro que tem , vc usa magia branca , ela faz parte dessa profissão .

Len: por favor Luka tente .

Luka: o..ok.

Luka : **au nom de la puret , Aeriths, prête-moi ta puissance du vent, de tout montrer la magie cacher.**

um castelo enorme começou a apareçer .

Yowane: viu , vc conseguiu .

Len: parabéns Luka .

Luka: *vermelha* obrigado .

Meiko: vamos pessoal.

Todos: ok.

**entrando no castelo...**

Meiko: que estranho .

Kaito: o que foi ?

Meiko: entramos com tanta facilidade.

Yowane: isso não esta me cheirando bem .

MuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

todos olharam para cima .

Meiko: QUEM É VC ?

desceu um homem muito bonito com cabelos e olhos vermelhos , com um terno preto muito formal e uma voz sexy .

Yoo , sou Akaito *piscou e deu um sorriso*

Len: olhou para o lado e viu um sapato de Hatsune.

Len: O QUE VC FEZ COM ELA ?

Akaito: não se preocupem , ela faz parte daqui agora , tornei ela minha esposa . *sorriso malicioso* eu até mudei seu nome .

Todos: O QUEEEEE ?

Akaito: Zatsune , pode vir aqui meu amor .

Hatsune entrou com um vestido preto com vermelho vinho , com batom vermelho nos lábios , mas seus olhos não tinham brilho . era como se ela estivesse enfeitiçada.

Hatsune: Hi goshujin-sama .

todos olharam pra ela pasmos .

Len: Hatsune.

Akaito: ela só responde a mim agora . *ele a puxou e deu-lhe um beijo*

Len: Droga , seu desgraçado * correndo até ele com sua espada *

ambos começaram a lutar enquanto vieram um exército de esqueletos ambulantes atacar os outros .

Hatsune olhou para tudo sem emoção e saiu mais profundamente dentro do castelo . Luka a seguiu . até que elas chegaram em um quarto.

Hatsune: o que vc quer ? vejo que vc estava me seguindo a algum tempo .

Luka: quero saber o que aconteçeu com a Hatsune que conheçemos.

Hatsune: ela morreu , agora sou Zatsune .

Luka: sei que vc ainda não foi enfeitiçada por inteiro , sei que ai dentro tem pelo menos alguma imagem de Len.

Hatsune: ... Le..n , eu o odeio .

Luka: o que ?

Hatsune: odeio ele e vc . vc roubou ele de mim , agora MORRA COM ELE * ela tirou uma faca que estava escondida nos seios e foi encima de Luka , mas Luka conseguiu se defender

segurando a mão dela , derrepente os dentes de Hatsune se tornaram em presas afiadas com sede de sangue *.

Luka: então ..ele conseguiu.. morder..vc. * ela empurrou Hatsune e rapidamente pegou água benta e jogou em seu rosto que fez arder seus olhos e sua pele saindo muita fumaça.

e neste momento em que Hatsune estava tampando os olhos , Luka envocou a magia cura lv2 , que tirou as impurezas dela e a fez ficar normal , Hatsune caiu no chão de joelhos ainda

sem brilho nos olhos .

enquanto isso ...

Len e Akaito ficaram lutando por muito tempo , os dois estavam muito feridos , mas Len não desistiria de Hatsune .

Len pegou sua espada e perfurou seu próprio braço . despertando ainda mais o extinto caça de Akaito que foi loucamente correndo na direção de len com seus dentes afiados , mais len

foi mais rápido e quando ele chegou mais perto enfiou a espada no coração de Akaito, que caiu de joelhos no chão , Len o pegou e jogou fora do castelo onde o sol estava estupidamente

quente . Akaito virou apenas pó no ar.

Len saiu correndo tentando encontrar Hatsune ,quando finalmente encontra . ela esta caida no chão , com os olhos abertos, mas sem vida . Len a abraça forte .

Len: *com lágrimas nos olhos* graças a Deus vc esta bem , eu fiquei tão..tão preocupado ... eu nunca me perdoaria se ele fizesse algo a vc . eu seria como uma pessoa que nem

consegue proteger a garota que ele ama.

Luka saiu da sala sorrindo, *não posso entrar no meio desses dois* ela pensou.

o brilho nos olhos de Hatsune começaram a voltar com lágrimas , ela sentiu algo quente , e percebeu que era o abraço de len .

ele não tinha percebido que ela estava normal .

Len: Eu te amo Hatsune , Te amo Muito , não suportaria perder vc.

Hatsune: ouvindo aquilo , deu um sorriso e disse : Eu também .

Len quebrou o abraço e olhou ela nos olhos e disse:

Len: depois que tudo isso acabar . Case-se comigo Hatsune.

Hatsune: *super vermelha* s..SIM.

então ele a beijou apaixonadamente , enfiando sua língua dentro da boca dela , o beijo ficou selvagem , eles queriam mais , mas não naquela hora .

o prédio começou a desabar .

Len pegou Hatsune no colo e saiu correndo , os outros também sairam , alguns esqueletos ainda ficaram lá , mas foram destruidos depois que o castelo todo desabou.

Meiko: Graças a deus , eu ja não aguentava mais tantos esqueletos.

Rin: nem eu .

Kaito: estou super cansado .

Luka: precisamos descansar.

Hatsune: mas aqui não tem cavernas e nem nada .

Len: não há o que fazer , vamos ter que seguir em frente .

Yowane: até a Cidade Fantasma ?

Meiko: não precisaremos ir até lá .

Rin: como assim ?

Meiko: ela ja veio até nós .

Fim , este eu demorei umas 3 horas ou mais pra escrever rsrsrs, espero que estejam gostando.

divirtam-se.


	9. A Cidade Fantasma

Hatsune: O..oque isso ?

Len: apareçeu tanta névoa derrepente.

Meiko: Bom pessoal , meu trabalho esta completo . desejo boa sorte pra vcs .

Todos: COMO ASSIM ?

Meiko: eu ja disse que iria trazer vcs só até aqui , me desculpem mas não posso prosseguir .

Kaito: m..mas vc era quem estava tomando frente .

Rin: isso mesmo , sem vc o que seremos ?

Meiko: não se preocupem , Fiquem sempre juntos ok.

Hatsune: muito obrigado por tudo Meiko-sama *sorriu*

Meiko: eu que devo agradeçer a vcs , graças a vcs eu me diverti bastante .

Todos: Adeus .

Meiko: venham me visitar mais vezes .

Rin: OK.

Meiko: Ah e mais uma coisa , não façam barulho ok . bye bye .

Kaito: o que ela quiz dizer com isso ?

Len: não sei mais é melhor seguirmos em frente .

**todos seguindo...**

Yowane: com toda esta névoa fica até dificil ver vcs .

Luka: vcs estão ai ?

Todos: estamos .

Hatsune: v..vcs escutaram isso ?

Kaito: o que ?

Rin: eu não escutei nada .

Hatsune: então deve ser coisa da minha imaginação .

escutaram um barulho. Todos olharam para trás e viram uma bola fogo vindo atrás deles . todos sairam correndo como não dava pra ver ninguém batiam toda hora um no outro.

Hatsune: O QUE É ISSO ?

todos olharam para cima e viram que era um

Todos: DRAGÃO ?

Len caiu em um buraco e os outros foram caindo em sequência . Luka caiu em outro buraco .

Eles cairam em um pátio de uma escola.

Hatsune: arghh. essa doeu .

Kaito: onde estamos ?

Rin: eu não sei mas se pareçe com um espaço de uma escola.

Yowane olhou para cima

Yowane: nós estávamos no telhado ?

Len: pareçe que sim .

Hatsune: uffa, ainda bem que acabou , pensei que iriamos morrer queimados .

Kaito: HA...Ha...Hatsune , o..o que é isso atrás de vc ?

Hatsune olhou para trás e viu uma figura estranha toda deformada .  
todos eles gritaram bem alto e sairam correndo , mas encontraram outros .

Yowane: I..ISSO É FANTASMAS ?

uma mão saiu do chão e tentou pegar na perna de Rin, ela desviou mas gritou muito alto , quando chegou Alguém com cabelos longos amarrados roxeados e uma roupa de samurai , e acabou com todos os fantasmas e cortou a mão que estava perto de Rin.

?: vcs não deviam gritar assim . vcs acordaram todos eles . venham por aqui por favor .

Yowane: como sabemos se podemos confiar em vc ?

?: vcs escolhem se querem ficar ai ou entrarem . *andando até uma porta*

Hatsune: e..eu vou então .

Yowane: não temos escolha , vamos .

todos entraram em uma casa .

Kaito: quem é vc ?

?: permitam-me que eu me apresente , Sou Gakupo .

Len: sua espada conseguiu utrapassar aqueles fantasmas , que tipo de pessoa é vc ?

Gakupo: sou um exterminador de youkais. minha espada é própria para isso *sorriu*

Hatsune: o que vc quiz dizer com ''vcs acordaram todos eles'' ?

Gakupo: vcs acordaram os mortos . eu moro aqui a muito tempo e isso nunca aconteçeu .

todos engoliram seco .

Rin: mas nós gritamos porque fomos atacados por um dragão , e também não tinhamos visto nenhum fantasma .

Gakupo: eles estavam na névoa .

Hatsune: eu sabia que eu tinha escutado algo . e além do mais , passamos por fantasmas *tremendo*

Gakupo: só uma coisa . os fantasmas são almas presas na terra , mas se vcs triscarem em algum youkai , vcs se tornarão um deles.

Yowane: o que ?

Rin: graças a Deus não triscamos em nenhum , e a vc também Gakupo *sorriu* .

Hatsune: bom agora vamos direto ao ponto . Gakupo-san , viemos aqui para pegar algo . agora que estou me lembrando , Meiko não disse nada do que era pra pegarmos .

Gakupo: vcs estão falando do feitiço dos fantasmas ?

Kaito: feitiço ?

Gakupo: bom, é a única coisa que tem aqui pra vcs pegarem .

Rin: o que isso faz ?

Gakupo: ele deixa vc invisivel .

Len: é isso mesmo , ela disse algo sobre o povo de Greengarden nos ver ou não ver .

Gakupo: Greengarden ?

Kaito: sim , estamos indo pra lá .

Gakupo: eu não aconselho vcs irem para lá .

Yowane: vc sabe alguma coisa de lá ?

Gakupo: eu ja fui lá uma vez com o feitiço dos fantasmas, e salvei um garotinho que estava por lá . tivemos sorte que não éramos importantes e eles não vieram atrás dele.

Hatsune: e como estava a situaço por lá ?

Gakupo: a cidade esta podre , só se vê sangue por todos os lados , da vontade de vomitar.

Hatsune: i..isso não é bom *tremendo*

Len: e aonde esta este garoto ?

Gakupo: bom ele ja cresçeu bastante , mas ele deve estar por ai . ele adora matar esses youkais . *sorriu*

**enquanto isso ...**

Luka caiu dentro da escola em um corredor enorme.

Luka: que..que lugar é esse ?

ela escutou um barulho , de passos vindo atrás dela, ela saiu correndo gritando e se esbarrou em alguém .

e gritou ainda mais alto .

Luka: POR FAVOR NÃO ME MACHUQUE *fechando os olhos*

?: *levantando a espada* eu não vou te machucar . *matando o youkai que estava atrás dela*

?: venha *sorriu estendendo a mão para ela*.

**enquanto isso...**

Hatsune: de quem foi esse grito ?

Len: me pareçeu de

Todos: LUKAA .

Yowane: fomos tão idiotas , ela não estava aqui esse tempo todo e nem percebemos .

Gakupo: pareçe que o grito veio da escola.

Rin: vamos lá .

todos correndo até lá . e encontraram ela e outro garoto com os cabelos verde aqua com uma espada na mão .

Luka: Pessoal *correndo até eles aliviada*

Hatsune: nos desculpe Luka por isso ter aconteçido.

Luka: não se preocupem , o importante é que eu estou bem .

?: MIKU... *correndo e abraçando a Hatsune*

Hatsune: e...ei pare com isso , quem é vc ?

?: vc não se lembra de mim ? *quebrando o abraço*

Gakupo: o que vc esta fazendo Mikuo ?

Todos menos Luka e Yowane: MIKUO ?

sim *sorriu* , Sou Hatsune Mikuo , prazer em conheçê-los... e prazer em te ver novamente Hatsune .

Gakupo: melhor irmos pra casa depois converssamos .

Todos olharam em volta e viu uns dois youkais vindo .

Hatsune: e..então vamos logo.

Gakupo e Mikuo mataram os youkais e seguiram para casa deles com os outros .

Hatsune: então .. como vc sabe meu nome ?

Mikuo: eu sou seu irmão , vc não se lembra ?

todos assustados ...

Gakupo: vc é irmão dela ?

Rin: vc o conheçe ?

Gakupo: ele foi o garoto que eu achei em Greengarden.

Hatsune: e..eu me lembro que Meiko-sama disse que a princesa tinha um irmão.. mas não sei ainda se sou a princesa.

Mikuo: o que é isso Miku ? claro que vc é a princesa , o que aconteçeu com vc ?

Hatsune: eu que pergunto isso , estou muito confusa , o que vc sabe sobre mim ?

Mikuo: morávamos com nossos pais , o rei Akaiko e a rainha Yukino , tudo ia muito bem até que Darkness apareçeu *expressão muito séria no rosto* .

Len: Darkness ?

Mikuo: sim, Darkness é o demônio que matou os nossos pais . eu não estava no palácio quando isso aconteçeu , quando cheguei lá meus pais estavam mortos no chão , e Miku havia desapareçido , derrepente eu vi meu pai na porta , mais eu sabia que não era ele pois eu estava vendo meu pai morto no chão . como eu era pequeno , não pude fazer nada , ele me pegou e me jogou lá fora do palácio onde tinham coisas que eu nunca havia visto antes . estas coisas deformadas tentaram me atacar ,eu ainda consegui correr e me esconder, fiquei lá sem nada uns 3 dias , até que Gakupo me encontrou e me tirou de lá . devo agradeçer vc a vida toda Gakupo .

Gakupo: não , não , *sorriu* vc me fez muita companhia , então eu que devia agradeçer .

Mikuo: Gakupo me encinou a arte de ser um exterminador de youkais , as vezes eu ando por ai para aprimorar meus conheçimentos , quero ficar cada vez melhor , para ser capaz de vingar nossos pais e nosso reino . *com ódio no rosto*

Gakupo: e vc ficou muito bom Mikuo .

Mikuo: obrigado , mas se eu não aprendesse isso depois de 10 anos que se passaram então eu não poderia ser nada na vida .

Hatsune tirou um colar de seu bolso e colocou no pescoço.

Len: o que é isso Hatsune ?

Hatsune: meus pais no brasil me deram este colar , foi o colar que eles encontraram comigo no rio .

Mikuo: este colar... eu me lembro de vc usar ele , eu também tenho um * pegando o colar que estava na espada e colocou no pescoço *.

Hatsune: Oh.. então somos mesmos irmãos , e..e.. e nossos pais morreram *triste*

Len: não fique assim Hatsune , como vc me disse aquela vez , vc tem pessoas que te amam e que vão estar com vc sempre *sorriu*

Hatsune: obrigado Len *sorriu*

Rin: é , e aqui a maioria veio vingar os pais , então vamos estar sempre juntos e acabar com aquele tal de Darkness.

Yowane: então precisamos logo pegar esse feitiço dos fantasmas .

Mikuo: este é uma boa também .. mas , é melhor saberem nadar..

Kaito: por que ?

Gakupo: eu não havia falado ainda , mas , o feitiço é uma planta que fica no fundo de um lago .

Luka: creio que todos aqui sabem nadar , então vai ser bem fácil.

Gakupo: não tão fácil assim .

Mikuo: lá existem sereias .

Todos: SEREIAS ?

Rin: eu nunca vi uma em minha vida , vai ser muuito legal .

Gakupo: não é legal . elas são as guardiãs das plantas enfeitiçadas . e elas tem unhas e dentes super afiados . *descendo um pouco a roupa mostrando a enorme cicatriz em suas costas*

todos engoliram seco.

Mikuo: é muito arriscado , mas não impossivel. como vcs podem ver Gakupo saiu com cicatriz , mas saiu vivo .

Gakupo: sim , mas temos que prestar muita atenção , um da cobertura para o outro .

Mikuo: eu e Gakupo vamos também .

Gakupo: vamos é ?

Mikuo: claro que sim , vou aproveitar que tenho companhia , com muita gente as chances são maiores para vencer . e vc ja conseguiu escapar das sereias uma vez , então vc ja é experiente.

Gakupo: bom , acho que vai ser legal *sorriu*

Kaito: certo , agora é melhor irmos logo .

Rin: sim , porque quanto mais tempo ficarmos aqui mais pessoas morrem .

Gakupo deu uma adaga para cada um .

Gakupo: talvez vcs não vão conseguir fazer magia dentro da água , então vcs vão precisar lutar com as mãos . estejam preparados .

Todos: OK

**todos indo em direção ao lago...**

genteeee espero que esteja ficando bom , eu estou me esforçandooo muuuuuuiiito pra fazer ficar legal ^^ , espero que tenham gostado da história das sereias . rsrsrs .

divirtam-se


	10. O canto das Sereias

Gakupo: chegamos .

Hatsune: nossa... é tão lindo aqui .

Mikuo: as aparênçias enganam maninha .

Rin: aqui pareçe ser tão calmo , me deu um pouco de sono .

Gakupo: vamos entrar devagar na água .

escutaram uma voz...

Rin: essa voz

Kaito: tão linda quanto um jardin florido . *fechando os olhos*

Len: ela combina com a beleza do lago azul e em volta verde e florido *sorrindo calmamente*

Kaito estava indo em direção ao lago quando Gakupo o parou.

PRESTE ATENÇÃO VCS *disse Gakupo*

Len e Kaito reculperaram a consciência

Len: o..o que eu estava fazendo ? *olhando pra si mesmo*

Gakupo: só mais uma coisa , pelo amor de Deus , não se iludam com as voz delas , arranjem um jeito mas foquem só a planta , se não vcs vão morrer afogados.

Rin: preste atenção Kaito Baka.

Kaito: o..ok .

**entrando na água ...**

lá é muito fundo então eles foram direto ao ponto.

todos chegaram até embaixo e pegaram as plantas achando que foi fácil , mas quando eles viraram para subir , estava enfestado de sereias com os olhos vermelhos olhando para eles

prontas para atacar .

Gakupo deu um sinal para irem para cima rapidamente, todos olharam um para o outro , começando a ficar sem fôlego , eles começaram a nadar rápido , mas as sereias foram mais

rápidas e os pegaram não os deixando subir , então Gakupo, Mikuo e Len conseguiram pegar a adaga e as cortou fazendo elas os soltarem , então eles foram ajudar os outros , mas

muitas delas vieram e machucaram todos eles , o lago azul começou a ficar vermelho de sangue , Kaito pegou Rin e subiram , Gakupo ajudou Mikuo , Len conseguiu pegar Luka .

eles subiram rapidamente , mas quando Yowane e Hatsune estavam subindo , duas sereias as pegaram levando para um buraco ainda mais profundo , as duas pegaram suas adagas e

começaram a perfurá-las mas elas resistiam , até que Yowane não aguentou mais e desmaiou .

É isso , chegou o meu fim *Hatsune pensou* segurando bem forte o seu colar pensando nos seus momentos com seus amigos , seus pais , e Len. derrepente ela escutou uma voz .

Mate-as *uma voz masculina*

o que ? *Hatsune pensou*

Mate-as e olhe-as bem nos olhos . *uma voz bem doce feminina* por favor , faça isso *voz triste*

Hatsune sem muitas forças e estava quase desmaiando sem ar , pegou pelos cabelos uma sereia que estava na frente enquanto era levada Junto com Yowane para o mais profundo do

lago . pegou sua adaga e enfiou no coração da sereia e a olhou bem nos olhos . o colar sugou a sereia , e Hatsune conseguiu respirar .

sem entender nada ela matou a sereia que estava segurando Yowane , Yowane ficou para tráz , mas Hatsune não conseguiu ainda se soltar da sereia

enquanto isso...

os outros subiram e chegaram na superfície, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Gakupo: estão todos aqui ?

Luka: Hatsune e Yowane estavam vindo , mas até agora não chegaram .

Len e Mikuo: HATSUNE .

ambos pularam novamente no lago deixando os outros preocupados .

Rin: e agora o que vai aconteçer ? *preocupada*

Len e Mikuo estavam desesperados acabando com todas as sereias que vinham em suas frentes

eu não posso perder vc Hatsune , eu não suportaria te perder . *pensamento de Len* porque elas não me pegaram em seu lugar ?

eu prometi aos meus pais que iria proteger vc Hatsune , mesmo que isso custe minha vida *pensamento de Mikuo*

até que encontraram Yowane desmaiada boiando na água , Mikuo a pegou , Len fez um jesto para ele levar Yowane para cima que ele iria pegar a Hatsune , Mikuo ficou um pouco

hesitante mas concordou e subiu .

Len continuou nadando até que a encontrou desmaiada muito ferida dentro de uma barreira , as sereias tentavam utrapassar mas eram eletrizadas e saiam nadando com dor , mas Len

nem pensou nisso e ja foi direto tentando entrar e conseguiu .

ele pegou Hatsune com mais duas plantas e subiu imediatamente.

chegando lá em cima , todos foram até ele ...

Rin: esta tudo bem onii-chan ?

Len: não se preocupe Rin , eu estou bem * tentando recuperar o fôlego * mas precisamos fazer algo para recuperar Hatsune e Yowane .

Kaito: Luka vc pode usar magia de cura .

Luka: sim , mas quando estou muito cansada eu não consigo fazer magia ,... me desculpe .

Rin: não se preocupe Luka . mas estamos todos cansados , agora que me lembro , estamos sem descansar desde quando voltamos do castelo que ninguem vê .

Gakupo: não podemos ir até Greegarden assim , vamos ter que esperar.

Hatsune acordou e tossiu um pouco tirando a água que ela engoliu .

Todos: Hatsune !

Hatsune: c..como ..assim.. não vai dar ? , ... claro...que vai dar *disse em uma voz baixa e cansada*

Len: como vc vai nessa situação Hatsune ? se formos assim todos nós vamos morrer .

Hatsune: me..us.. pais.

Mikuo: o que ?

Hatsune: eu.. converssei com el..es .

Kaito: como assim converssou com eles ?

Hatsune: Yowane..ja tinha des..maiado.. então...ouvi...uma ..vo..z falan...do para mim matar uma sereia e o..olhar ela ...nos...olhos.

Mikuo: e vc fez isso ?

Hatsune: s..sim . derre...pente...o meu colar su..gou a sereia .

Kaito: O QUE ?

Hatsune: e eu com...eçei a respirar dentro da água.

todos ficaram assustados .

Hatsune: de..pois eu matei ... a sereia que estava.. segurando... a Yowane ... , mas não consegui...me..li..vrar da que... estava .. me segurando . vieram .. muitas no caminho .. e me

machucaram.. eu estava muuito fraca e não pude fazer nada . perdi muito sangue , e quando estava... quase desmaiando... vi um homem e uma mulher ... e eles disseram que iriam...me

proteger..., a ultima coisa que eu vi ...foi... uma barreira se formando ao meu re...dor , depois disso não vi mais na..da , mas uma..coisa veio em minha mente.

Rin: tipo o que ?

Hatsune: eu e um garoto que se pareçia...comigo , ele me chamava de one..chan , ele estava correndo até ...mim..quando..ele...caiu , e começamos a..rir.

Mikuo: VC SE LEMBRA DESSE DIA ? o que mais vc lembra ?

Hatsune: só..me lembro disso . tam..bém.. posso falar com meus pais *um sorriso cansado*

Mikuo: COMO ?

Hatsune segurou o colar bem forte , seus pais apareçeram em forma de luz.

todos ficaram brancos e pasmos .

Mikuo: m..mãe , pai ?

Akaiko: Yo , filhote *sorriu*

Yukino: foi muito divertido seguir vcs , vcs estão tão lindos *sorrindo docemente*

Hatsune: mã..e , pai, mu..ito obrigado .. por..não me deixar morrer .

Yukino: esse é o nosso trabalho .

Akaiko: proteger vcs .

Mikuo: pai , nos conte o que aconteçeu , eu imploro .

Akaiko: tem coisas que vcs não precisam saber filhos .

Hatsune: mas , eu preciso saber o ...meu passado para entender o que aconteçeu comigo até a..gora.

Yukino: vcs tem razão . vcs mereçem saber .

Akaiko: há muito tempo atráz , meu irmão Hatsune Woldemor fez um pacto com o Darkness para obter muito poder , era só isso que ele pensava .

Yukino: ele morria de inveja do seu pai .

Akaiko: em troca ele deu a nossa morte e a morte de nossa família . Darkness foi matando um por um , até que chegou em nós .

Yukino: fizemos de tudo para nos salvarmos , mas...

Hatsune: mãe...

Akaiko: quando vimos que não havia mais como , só pensamos em vcs , Hatsune vc chegou no nosso ultimo suspiro .

Yukino: quando ele chegou perto de vc que triscou em seu colar , derreteu o ouro .

Hatsune: isso explica...o nome apagado .

Yukino: eu usei minhas ultimas forças para te teleportar para bem longe daqui . mas quanto a Mikuo , como ele não estava , não teve como eu fazer outra magia . mas eu agradeço a Deus

por ele não estar lá . e agradeço a vc Gakupo por trata-lo tão bem todos esses anos *sorriu*

Akaiko: também agradeçemos vcs , Kaito , Rin, Luka , Yowane que esta desmaiada , Meiko que ja não esta aqui , e Len , o fulturo esposo da minha filha *sorriu*

Hatsune: c...como vcs sabiam disso ? *ficando vermelha*

Len ficando vermelho também .

Yukino: estávamos sempre vijiando vcs *sorriu* .

Akaiko: até mesmo quando vcs estavam no castelo .

Ambos Len e Hatsune olharam um para o outro e ficaram super vermelhos .

os outros sem entender nada .

Akaiko: agora quero que todos vcs prestem atenção em uma coisa .

Todos olharam atentos menos Yowane que ainda estava desmaiada.

akaiko: vcs foram os escolhidos para acabar com Darkness. uma responsabilidade muito grande que esta na mão de vcs , não vai ser fácil de maneira alguma . mas vimos em vcs , trabalho

em equipe , amizade e confiança um no outro , isso é o essencial para a batalha . mesmo passando por muitas dificuldades vcs não desistiram , mostraram ter um coração bravo. eu

conheço os pais de vcs , e eles estão muito orgulhosos de vcs .

Yukino: mas como não estamos vivos , a única coisa que podemos ofereçer para vcs , é isso *estendendo a mão*

caiu uma chuva de brilhos em todos fazendo todos os ferimentos desapareçerem , até mesmo a cicatriz de Gakupo , todos foram completamente curados do cansaço e da dor , e yowane

acordou .

Akaiko: e nós e os pais de vcs mandamos isso como presente .

apareçeram armas full super em todas as mãos de acordo com a profissão .

Yukino: espero que isso ajude vcs *sorriu*

Rin: isso vai ajudar muuito .

Gakupo: sim , muito obrigado .

Yukino: como falamos , este é o nosso trabalho , ainda mais para os amigos de nossos filhos . são nossos filhos também .

Hatsune: obrigado mamãe *sorriu*

Akaiko: agora vão lá e acabem com todos eles .

Todos: CERTO !

Mikuo: nós definitivamente vamos conseguir

Akaiko: não se esqueçam, lá é onde seus maiores medos te atormentam .

Yukino: mas isso não vai atrapalhar vcs né ? *sorriu*

Hatsune: pode deixar , nós enfrentaremos o nosso medo .

Akaiko e Yukino : BOA SORTE !

então eles desapareçeram.

Minna-saaannn *eles escutaram uma voz*

todos olharam para tráz .

**Todos menos Mikuo e Gakupo : MEIKO-SAMA ?**

Kaito: o..o que vc esta fazendo aqui ?

Meiko: bom , eu percebi que somos uma equipe , e equipe não se desmancha .

Todos com os olhos brilhando

Hatsune, Kaito, Rin, Len : Meiko-sama *abraçou ela*

Meiko: e..ei , vamos cair dessa maneira .

todos começaram a rir ..

Prazer em conheçê-la Meiko-san , Sou Gakupo *sorriu*

E eu sou Hatsune Mikuo .

Meiko: Mikuo ? bom , muito bom ter vcs no nosso time também .

Rin: agora precisamos achar algum meio de chegar até lá mais rapidamente .

Gakupo: tem o dragão guardião da Cidade Fantasma .

Kaito: mas ele é muito bravo .

Rin: nós falamos com dragões , talvez podemos conseguir , pq se ele for muito rebelde não tem como .

Meiko: Ah , vcs estão falando desse aqui ?

Meiko foi atrás das árvores , pegou uma corrente e saiu puxando .

Mikuo: Meiko-san o que isso ?

todos ficaram de boca aberta quando viram que a corrente terminava em um dragão enorme negro .

Rin: e..e..eu não sabia que vc podia usar magia de falar com dragões como nós .

Meiko: magia ? não, não , *sorriu* ele tentou me atacar , mas eu apontei a espada pra ele , e ele foi para tráz , foi quando percebi que ele tem medo de espadas , agora é só apontar a

espada para ele , que ele faz tudo que mandarmos .

Len: meiko-sama , vc é um gênio .

Meiko: obrigado . Certo NÃO TEMOS TEMPO A PERDER.

Yowane: isso mesmo , GAMBATTE.

Todos: GAMBATTE .

Hatsune , Len , Meiko , Kaito , Rin , Yowane , Luka , Mikuo e Gakupo , juntos para derrotar todo o mal , unidos em um só coração .

Fim do décimo cap , só dizendo não possuo nenhum vocaloid , espero que tenham gostado desse ^^ . agora vamos para a batalha que tanto esperamos ^^.

eu pensei na roupa deles como eu tinha escrito aquela vez , o Len fica com a roupa do synchronicity ou a roupa que ele usa no vídeo Boss Death vc escolhe , e Len não esta com o cabelo

do tamanho do da irmã dele , esta um pouco menor e fica tipo o do Cloud do Final Fantasy , mas isso não importa muito , é só pra ficar legal ^^ Divirtam-se.


	11. Ceifadores De Almas

**Todos Montando no Dragão**

Hatsune: até que enfim vamos acabar com isso tudo *suspirando*

Kaito: Fico pensando se vamos sobreviver .

Rin: mas é claro que vamos Kaito baka ¬¬

Meiko: não importa o que aconteçer , precisamos ficar todos juntos ok ?

Todos: Ok

**Voando.**.

Gakupo: Todos fiquem em silêncio .

**Pousando atráz das árvores ..**

Len: e agora ? comemos a planta ?

Mikuo: Sim

**Todos comendo a planta .**

Rin: eca essa planta é muuito ruim *cara de nojo*

Luka: *olhando suas mãos* e..estamos desapareçendo

Gakupo: não precisa se preocupar , é assim mesmo , vamos andando .

Hatsune: n..nossa , aqui é t..tão escuro *tremendo* , Não isso não é hora pra ficar com medo demoramos tanto pra chegar aqui , precisamos vencer .

Kaito: é isso ai Hatsune , viemos aqui e vamos conseguir , _pelo menos tentar né_ *pensando*

Meiko: mas já temos companhia ?

Formas deformadas saiu do chão negro , com gosmas caindo ao chão , seu fedor infestou todo o ar , sua carne podre caia aos pedaços .

Luka: eu nunca vi algo tão orrorozo assim antes em toda a minha vida .

Gakupo: voçes ainda não viram nada .

Len: mas estamos invisíveis , como eles podem nos ver ?

Gakupo: não podem ! eles não estão nos vendo , mas..

Meiko: mas o que ?

Gakupo: eu temo que o guardião do portão possa nos ver Mikuo .

Mikuo: eu também estava pensando isso .

Rin: o quee ? s..se esse tal guardião nos ver vamos estar completamente acabados , dilaçerados e amassados .

Kaito: então quer dizer que todo o nosso esforço foi em vão ? para pegar essa maldita planta enfeitiçada ?

Gakupo: eu só disse que talvez ele possa nos ver , não é certeza , quando vim aqui tive muuita sorte de ele estar dormindo , mas agora não escuto seu

ronco .

Hatsune: nossa , era tão alto assim ? o.o

Meiko: vamos aproveitar que estes não nos vê e vamos em frente .

Todos: ok

**Chegando ao portão.**

Hatsune: e..este portão é enoorme , tem cheiro da coisa mais podre que eu ja senti ,eca .

Len: olhem . o portão esta se abrindo sozinho .

Luka: este portão pareçe ser beem velho com esse barulho de enferrujado *tampando os ouvidos*

Meiko: vamos indo *entrando*

Yowane: uai , não veio nada o.o

Gakupo: droga . vamos sair daqui rápido.

Len: o que aconteçeu ?

Gakupo: ele conseguiu nos farejar e esta bem abaixo de nós

**Todos pularam para tráz**

algo no chão começou a se levantar , criando uma grande tremedeira ao redor , com lascas de pedras voando pelos ares , aos poucos a criatura foi 

apareçendo , um cachorro de 3 cabeças enorme , soltando um grande rúgido , que fez todos tremer .

Yowane: O..O QUE É VOÇE ?

Cachorro: ***com voz bem amedrontadora* EU SOU CERBERUS , O GUARDIÃO DO INFERNO , COMO OUSAM ENTRAREM NO CASTELO DE DARKNESS **

**?**

Mikuo: se fossemos juntar tudo o que aconteçeu com todos para explicar , ficariamos aqui por muitas horas , e não queremos perder tempo *bravo e com

medo*

Hatsune: mas resumindo tudo , viemos aqui para acabar com Darkness por ter matado nossos familiares e amigos.

Cerberus: **HAHAHAHA VOÇES ACHAM QUE PODEM MATAR DARKNESS ? NÃO ME FAÇA RIR , DARKNESS JA MATOU MILHARES E MILHARES DE **

**PESSOAS NESTE MUNDO , MEROS HUMANOS COMO VOÇES NÃO FARAM DIFERENÇA ALGUMA .**

Len: Cale-se *com a franja tampando o rosto* não importa o que aconteçer , nada que vier vai nos impedir de matar aquele desgraçado , vingaremos os

nosso pais , mesmo que isso custe nossas vidas .

Cerberus: ** SEREI BONZINHO , DAREI UMA CHANCE PARA IREM EMBORA DAQUI AGORA ANTES QUE EU MATE TODOS VOÇES.**

Meiko: Não vamos embora daqui tão fácil garotão , vamos utrapassar voçe .

Cerberus: **HAHAHA, VEJO QUE VCS NÃO VÃO MUDAR DE IDÉIA , ENTÃO SOFRAM AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS** . *cuspindo uma bola enorme de fogo contra

eles*

Meiko: *sacou o seu escudo contra a bola que não conseguiu utrapassar e foi para outro rumo* hoo , estas armas que ganhamos são bem fortes em

pessoal não baixem a guarda.

Len: esta brincando ? jamais faria isso . *pegando sua espada e indo em direção a cerberus , cortando uma de suas cabeças*

só que infelizmente duas cresçeram no lugar .

Mikuo: O QUE ?

Cerberus: ** NÃO SEJAM IDIOTAS , HAHAHA , VCS NÃO PODEM ME MATAR COM ESSAS ARMAS FRACAS.**

Hatsune: *pensando* Muitas histórias que eu li , dizem que se cortarmos seu corpo não adiantará , mas se atacarmos no coração , talvez..

Meiko: Precisamos de um plano .

Hatsune: Pessoal , precisamos lutar em equipe , atacando o coração dele talvez ele morra .

Meiko: vc tem certeza disso ?

Hatsune: Eu não sei , mas algo me diz que é o certo a fazer .

Meiko: ok , Hatsune use sua magia de água nele certo ? Len , Rin e yowane esperem e depois cada um corta uma cabeça , após isso Kaito atira uma

flecha no coração , Luka fique atenta caso alguém se machuque vc usa sua magia de cura

Todos: OK

Hatsune: _**Au nom des quatre éléments , Poseidon , prête-moi ta puissance**_

com a magia de hatsune cerberus ficou meio tonto .

Len: agora é nossa vez Rin , Yowane .

Rin e Yowane: Vamos lá .

os três sacaram suas espadas e partiram para cima de cerberus cortando suas cabeças .

Kaito rapidamente também sacou seu arco-e-flecha .

Hatsune: kaito , o coração dele esta embaixo de onde estava sua cabeça esquerda .

Kaito: Ok , por favor açerte *atirando a flecha com feiche de luz que deu um tiro certeiro em seu coração*

cerberus explodiu saindo apenas faiscas pelo ar até se desapareçer completamente .

Rin: Yataa, menos um agora .

Gakupo: drogaa.

Mikuo: o que aconteçeu ?

Gakupo: antes dele morrer sem percebermos ele jogou uma magia de tirar envísibilidades , pois ele nos via mas sabia que estavamos invisíveis .

Luka: v..vc quer dizer que ..

Gakupo: sim , todos podem nos ver agora .

o portão se fechou sozinho após entrarem , todos olharam para o lado e viram vários e vários monstros deformados com um fedor orrível vindo em suas

direções .

Mikuo: isso não nos dará nada , vamos ter que correr .

Todos sacaram suas espadas e começaram a correr matando todos que estavam em suas frentes até chegarem em um lugar cheio de plantas com galhos

espinhosos , uma das plantas acabara de comer um humano .

Yowane: eu não acredito nisto , de maneira alguma podemos ser devorados por plantas .

Galhos espinhosos entrelaçaram as pernas e pescoços de luka , mikuo , hatsune e rin , os outros cortaram as plantas que estavam perto deles e 

ajudaram seus amigos imediatamente , quando se soltaram todos sairam correndo com as plantas atráz deles cada vez mais rápido até que chegaram na 

completa escuridão . todos se separaram , indo para o mais doloroso pesadelo.

**Escuridão de Hatsune..**

Onde estou ? t..tem alguém ai ? Len , Mikuo , Yowane ?

Pais de Hatsune: voçe realmente acha que pode nos vingar ?

Hatsune: Mamãe ? papai ? m..mas é claro que posso .

Pais de Hatsune: voçe é muito idiota mesmo hahaha.

Hatsune: o que ?

Pais de Hatsune: se nem eu e seu pai conseguimos matar darkness , vc , uma garota que sempre foi tão estúpida e mimada , ainda pensa que pode

matá-lo ? não nos faça rir .

Hatsune: Mamãe ? m..mas eu não entendo , foi vcs que me falaram coisas tão lindas e que me deram forças para não desistir de vingar vcs .

Pais de Hatsune: nós mentimos pra vc .

Hatsune: o que ?

Pais de Hatsune: isso mesmo , nunca gostamos de vc , vc sempre foi a ovelha negra da família , só trouxe desgraça para todos . mandar vc para bem

longe foi o que nós sempre queriamos .

Hatsune: *com lágrimas nos olhos* E..então tudo era uma mentira ? vcs queriam trazer meus amigos só para morrerem aqui ?

Pais de Hatsune: Mas é claro que sim , odiamos vc e odiamos quem chega perto de vc , vcs todos mereçem morrer , vc não queria enfrentar seu medo ?

então fique aqui para sempre , na completa escuridão , eternamente HAHAHAHAHA.

**Escuridão De Len...**

O..nde eu fui parar ? Hatsune , vc esta ai ? Rin?

?: vc sofreu muito não foi ?

Len: quem esta ai ?

?: Somos seu pais

Len: v..voçes estão vivos ? não vejo vcs .

Pais de Len: mas é claro que estamos vivos , e poderemos viver juntinhos para sempre , esqueça tudo o que aconteçeu , todos aqueles seus amigos irão

morrer .

Len: o que ?

Pais de Len: mas estamos aqui para te proteger , fique aqui conosco pra sempre .

Len: p..pra sempre *voz fraca*

Pais de Len: sim , pra sempre , vamos proteger vc .

**Escuridão de Rin...**

Cadê todos ? onii-chaann , não me deixem sozinha.

?: Esqueça-os .

Rin: quem é vc ?

?: Eles não se importam com vc . tanto é que eles te deixaram comigo . e vc vai ficar aqui pra sempre.

Rin: Jamais , não tenho medo de vc .

derrepente apareçeu uma cobra naja falando com ela .

Naja: vc sempre teve medo de mim , eu sei , desde quando vc foi picada por uma aquela vez , o nojo que vc sempre sentiu por mim , me deu forças para

aumentar o seu medo , pq vc nunca conseguiu superar , hahahaha.

Rin: isso é mentira .

Naja: não é Rin , *pulando encima de Rin enrolando-se nela toda* .

Rin: S..socorro.

**Escuridão de Kaito...**

uii, essa doeu hum ? cadê a Hatsune ?

?: HAHAHA , ela ja morreu a muito tempo Kaito .

Kaito: *com olhos regalados* O..OQUE ? isso é mentira , ela não morreria tão rápido assim .

?: ela desmaia por qualquer coisa , morrer seria muito fácil pra ela .

Kaito: não acredito no que vc diz , vc nem deve saber nada .

?: como não saber Kaito , se foi eu mesmo que tirei a vida dela . EU SOU A MORTE .

Kaito: *coração batendo forte e assustado* imposs..ivel

Morte: então veja vc mesmo , *das sombras ele saiu com uma capa preta , rosto de caveira e mãos de caveira com uma foice em sua mão esquerda* .

Kaito: fique longe de mim , e..eu não quero morrer agora , não posso morrer , t..tenho que ajudar meus amigos .

Morte: tirei a vida de todos eles , agora só falta vc , não se preocupe , a dor é tão forte que suas lágrimas secaram e sua voz nem sairá .

Kaito: NÃOOOO.

**Escuridão de Luka...**

aitaitaiii.. que dor de cabeça forte .

?: L..luka..

Luka: q..quem esta ai ?

derrepente apareçe todas suas amigas de flowercure mortas em sua frente .

Luka: G..Gumi-san , Yura-chan , Amu-chan *chorando* , o..o que aconteçeu com vcs ?

?: vc deixou elas sozinhas Luka , a culpa foi tooda sua , elas morreram com ódio de vc .

Luka: m..mas elas açeitaram eu ter vindo ...

?: elas mentiram pra vc , elas estavam com medo , mas queria ver vc feliz , mas depois elas perceberam o quão burras foram de ter deixado vc ir , pois

darkness foi te buscar e vc não estava lá .

Luka: s..se eu estivesse lá , nada disso teria aconteçido *chorando ainda mais alto*

?: isso mesmo .

Luka: Eu sou a pior .

?: Voçe é a pior Luka , realmente a pior das piores .

**Escuridão De Mikuo...**

Hatsune.. aonde vc esta ?

Hatsune: Estou aqui mikuo .

Mikuo olhou para o lado e viu sua irmã ser morta em sua frente .

Mikuo: H..HATSUNEEEE .

?: é ruim não é ? ter que ver isso .

Mikuo: quem é vc ? porque vc fez isso com ela ?

derrepente a visão de seus pais serem mortos em sua frente apareçeu .

Mikuo tampou os olhos com lágrimas gritando .

Mikuo: PARE COM ISSO , JA BASTA TUDO ISSO TER ACONTEÇIDO , TEM QUE SE REPETIR TUDO OUTRA VEZ ?

?: eu posso te ajudar *dando risadinhas*

Mikuo: como ?

?: vc pode voltar ao passado , não é isso que vc quer ?

Mikuo: e..é sim

?: vc pode fugir de darkness com seus pais , e nada disso aconteçerá novamente . vc açeita ?

Mikuo: a..açeito *voz fraca*

**Escuridão de Yowane..**

onde estou ?

Akita e Kasane apareçeram com uma faca enfiada na cabeça e a outra no coração. Yowane se assustou.

Yowane: o.. o que é isso ? vcs estão orríveis .

Akita: impossivel , vc tentar vingar a todos .

Kasane: vc sozinha não conseguirá .

Akita: impossivel, impossivel , impossivel

Kasane: impossivel , impossivel, impossivel , impossivel

Yowane tampando os ouvidos *parem por favor*

enquanto isso Meiko e Gakupo estavam cortando os galhos que chegavam perto .

Meiko: o que esta aconteçendo com eles ?

Gakupo: pareçe que aqueles galhos envenenaram eles .

Meiko: e não estamos conseguindo tirar esses galhos deles , o que faremos ?

Uma planta falou com eles

Planta: hahaha, eles agora estão no sono mais profundo e doloroso de seus medos. eles vão sonhar até o veneno se espalhar por completo e eles

morreram , HAHAHAHA.

Meiko a cortou imediatamente .

Gakupo: então é isso , eles precisam acordar rápido antes que o veneno se espalhe , tente acordá-los eu te dou cobertura .

Meiko: ok vou fazer o possível . PESSOAL ACORDEM, NÃO PODEMOS MORRER , PRECISAMOS VINGAR NOSSOS PAIS , VCS NÃO PODEM DESISTIR , POR

FAVOR VAMOS LÁ . PAREM COM ISSO .

**Escuridão de Hatsune..**

Hatsune: e..essa voz *pensou*

_ANDE RÁPIDO NÃO TEMOS TEMPO A PERDER ._

Pais de Hatsune: pronta para enfrentar seu medo ?

Hatsune: VCS NÃO SÃO MEUS PAIS .

Pais de Hatsune: mas claro que somos .

Hatsune: NÃO ME FAÇA RIR , EU FUI MUITO IDIOTA MESMO POR EM UM MOMENTO TER ACREDITADO EM TUDO QUE VCS ME FALARAM , MEUS PAIS NUNCA ME

TRATARIAM MAL , ELES ME AJUDARAM TANTAS VEZES E ESTOU VIVA ATÉ HOJE POR QUE ELES ME SALVARAM . VC É APENAS UMA IMITAÇÃO BARATA DELES

não .. vc é apenas alguém que não teve sonhos e acabou sendo o pesadelo de outros , tenho pena de vc .

Pais de Hatsune: n..não ter sonhos *voz triste* perdi para uma humana . não acredito nisso.

**Escuridão de Len ...**

Len: Essa voz *voz fraca*

_ACORDE RÁPIDO LEN , PRECISAMOS DE VC ._

Len: Meiko ?

Pais de Len: venha meu filho , para o sono eterno .

Len: NÃO .

pais de len: o que ?

Len: eu não vou deixar os meus amigos morrerem , pq eles precisam de mim .

Pais de Len: vc vai mesmo deixar seus pais ?

Len: meus pais ja morreram a muito tempo atráz , eles estão descansando em paz , torçendo por mim . eu não preciso de vc .

Pais de Len: n..não precisa d..de nós ? entendo *triste* eu só queria alguém para amar .

**Escuridão de Rin...**

Rin: e..essa voz é de meiko?

_RIN , ENFRENTE O SEU MEDO , COM TODAS AS SUAS FORÇAS ._

Naja: sinceramente o que esta garota quer ?

Rin: eu ordeno a vc que me solte .

Naja: haha , vc acha que pode me mandar te soltar ?

Rin: eu não tenho medo de vc . solte-me ou sofrerá as consequencias .

Naja: e o que vc fará ?

Rin mordeu a cabeça da cobra que a fez rancar de seu corpo .

**Escuridão de Kaito...**

Kaito: essa voz d..de quem é ?

_SUPERE SEU MEDO KAITO , NÃO É A SUA HORA DE MORRER AINDA ._

Morte: pronto para morrer ?

Kaito: Diga

Morte: o que ?

Kaito: o que o fez se tornar um ceifador de almas ?

Morte: isso não te interessa.

Kaito: acho que não , mas acho que ja sei porque.

Morte: ?

Kaito: vc também tinha medo da morte não é ?

Morte: o..o que te faz pensar isso ?

Kaito: então antes de morrer seu último desejo foi ser o seu próprio medo .

Morte: ...

Kaito: sabe, se essa for a minha hora de morrer , pode me matar não tem problema .

Morte: vc é interessante garoto .

Kaito: hum?

Morte: deixarei vc viver , essa batalha será muito interessante . aliás essa não era sua hora , vc foi rápido em superar seu medo . adeus.

**Escuridão de Luka...**

Luka: a voz da Meiko?

_VAMOS LÁ LUKA , ESTÃO TODOS TORÇENDO POR VC ._

Luka: e..eu preciso ir .

?: o que ?

Luka: não se preocupe , elas estão felizes ^^ , eu sei , algo me diz isso .

?: não seja idiota , elas estão mortas .

Luka: isso é tudo uma ilusão , uma ilusão muito idiota . elas não morreriam tão fácil assim .

?: vc não tem certeza disso , como vai saber ?

Luka: eu apenas sei . agora pq vc não vai embora ?

?: em..bora ?

Luka: sim , vc é apenas uma alma morta neste lugar , vou ajudar vc *jogando a magia céu nele*

?: agora eu posso ir ?

Luka: esta tudo bem agora *sorrindo*

**Escuridão de Mikuo..**

Mikuo: M..meiko?

_NÃO SE DEIXE ENGANAR VENHA RÁPIDO._

Mikuo: eles estão bem .

?: o que ?

Mikuo: não preciso voltar ao passado, eu sei que eles estão bem . não preciso mais de vc

?: mas eu preciso , sem vc eu vou morrer.

Mikuo: vc já esta morto , me desculpe

**Escuridão de Yowane...**

Yowane: essa voz é da... MEIKO?

_NÃO PERCA , VAMOS LÁ GAROTA ._

Akita: impossivel, impossivel , impossivel

Yowane: EU NÃO ESTOU SOZINHA .

Kasane: mas é claro que esta .

Yowane: vcs estão enganadas , suas imitações baratas . meus amigos estão esperando por mim e juntos vamos conseguir , não sabemos como , mas

vamos . nada será impossível para nós, não se intrometam .

Kasane: só queriamos a vida de vcs .

Akita: ter que voltar para aquele inferno novamente ...

Então todas as escuridões de todos desapareçeu com seus ladrões de almas , para sempre .

**Todos acordaram.**

Meiko: aaa que bom estou tão feliz , achei que vcs não iriam mais acordar.

Gakupo: bom trabalho meiko *cortando todas os galhos que estavam nos outros* .

derrepente uma planta gigante apareçeu .

Planta: Pelo jeito vcs acordaram do sono profundo , terei que mandar vcs novamente pra lá .

Todos juntaram suas forças ao mesmo tempo e acabaram com a planta em pouco tempo fazendo com que todo o jardim se transformasse em pedra .

Hatsune: então tudo era um sonho e esse era o chefão do jardim .

Len: um sonho que quase nos matou .

Gakupo: vamos sair daqui rápido .

Kaito: vamos para o meio daquelas árvores para descansar um pouco .

Todos: Ok .

**Nas árvores ..**

Rin: o que aconteçeu na verdade ?

Meiko: quando estávamos correndo os galhos conseguiram prender vcs e então vcs foram envenenados .

Gakupo: então pedi para meiko acordar vcs enquanto eu dava cobertura .

Kaito: então foi sua voz que eu ouvi

Luka: eu também

Rin , Hatsune , len , Mikuo, Yowane : EU TAMBÉM

Hatsune: vcs nos salvaram . devemos nossas vidas a vcs .

Rin: SIM SIM .

Todos abraçaram os dois bem forte .

Gakupo: não precisam agradeçer , somos uma equipe , é nossa obrigação ajudar vcs .

Meiko: e uma honra também .

Luka: pessoal agora é minha vez , vou usar minha magia de cura para tirar nossas feridas e nosso cansaço .

_**guérir nos blessures, obtenir notre lassitude, nous n'avons pas tomber.**_

Hatsune: vc usou magia nova ?

Luka: pareçe que sim . quando eu estava na escuridão , depois que superei meu medo , fiquei mais forte .

Len: eu também .

Meiko: vcs devem ter ganhado mais poder ao enfrentar seus medos . Parabéns ^^.

Rin: ebaaa , acho que matando os monstros vamos ganhar mais força .

Mikuo: obrigado Luka pela magia cura lv3

Luka: de nada ^^ , esse é o meu serviço aqui não é *sorrindo*

Meiko: pessoal , não baixem a guarda novamente .

Todos: Gambatte minna.


	12. Darkness

**Saindo das árvores..**

Hatsune: Vamos correr .

Todos sairam correndo encontrando vários e vários monstros de todos os tipos que se pode imaginar . 

Hatsune: até agora conseguimos , mas é cansativo demais .

Kaito: precisamos manter a calma .

Todos lutaram e lutaram , ganhando cada vez mais experiência e poder . até que chegaram em um lugar , cheio de dragões lutando entre si .

Yowane: eles são eenoormeess .

Hatsune: ai meu Deus , tem milhares deles aqui . ou melhor como vamos passar por eles ? *tremendo*

Yowane: vamos ficar juntas Hatsune .

Onde os dragões pisavam tremia com o peso e grandeza deles , suas lutas eram orrendas , eles rancavam a cabeça um do outro , cuspiam bolas enormes

de fogo , até que um deles os viu , e correu rapidamente até o pessoal .

Meiko: Droga , vamos sair daqui .

Len sacou sua espada rapidamente e com força brusca enfiou a espada no coração do dragão . fazendo isso todos os outros perceberam suas presenças

Gakupo: agora é cada um por si , não deixem eles pisarem encima de vcs desviem o máximo que puderem , precisamos passar por este lugar , é o único

pra chegar até darkness.

Todos: Ok

Len: Hatsune , não morra por favor .

Hatsune: vc também , não morra .

Meiko: vou contar até 3

1...2...3

Todos sairam correndo loucamente prestando bastante atenção aonde estavam pisando e indo para não serem esmagados , correram e correram , mas

havia milhares e milhares deles , como os garotos estavam correndo na mesma direção em que os dragões estavam vindo , mais pra frente os dragões

viravam e caiam , os que estavam logo atraz também caiam , então se tornou a maior bagunça .

Rin: MEU DEUS MAS QUE BAGUNÇAAAA .

Kaito: Rin preste atençãoo em .

Rin: OK

finalmente eles chegaram mas era um beco sem saida , só havia uma parede .

Hatsune: Eu não acredito nisso , é..é o nosso fim .

Luka: Hatsune sua magia pode se usar em muitos de uma vez só .

Hatsune: eu não sei , essa é a lvl3 , e eu ainda nem cheguei na lvl 2 .

Mikuo: tente por favor .

Rin: Vamos lá Onee-saan .

Hatsune: mas eu não sei como se faz ela .

Luka: procure ela dentro de vc . vc concerteza encontrará .

Hatsune: ok . pense , pense , pense *em sua mente*

_**J'ai besoin de votre puissance, Zeus, envoyez-moi le faisceau le plus puissant qui existe.**_

Se ouviram muitos e muitos trovões , as nuvens encarregadas de energia , mandou os seus raios mais fortes em todos de um vez só , fazendo-os virar 

somente pó . e suas almas foram para dentro do colar de Hatsune .

Todos de boca aberta só se ouvia a vento em um silêncio interrogativo .

Kaito: dessa vez vc se superou Hatsune . *quebrou o silêncio*

Rin: vc salvou nossas vidaaass .

Todos pularam encima da hatsune .

Hatsune: minna *olhos brilhando*

derrepente se abriu um portal no muro que estava logo atráz .

Mikuo: então era isso , a chave era matar os dragões .

Meiko: esta já deve ser a entrada para o castelo .

Len: vamos pessoal não podemos perder tempo .

Gakupo: de agora em diante ficará mais difícil , a melhor atenção do mundo será pouca .

Hatsune: vamos indo.

**Entrando no Portal..**

Yowane: aqui é a entrada ?

Mikuo: Que pena , aqui era uma entrada tão linda . agora esta toda de cabeça para baixo .

Derrepente chegou um exército de youkais com suas espadas de fogo .

Rin: aneeem já perdemos tempo demais .

Kaito: pessoal , eu e Yowane ficamos aqui , vamos conseguir matar eles .

Hatsune: não , temos que ficar unidos .

Yowane: nos encotraremos com vcs depois , pode ficar tranquila .

Meiko: conto com vcs , vamos pessoal.

Os outros sairam correndo subindo as escadas até encontrar larvas gigantes bem gosmentas e com um cheiro orrível .

Len: pessoal estes fica pra mim e a Rin .

Rin: Não posso fazer nada , pessoal corram rápido vamos ficar aqui .

Hatsune: tomem cuidado por favor , estarei esperando por vcs .

Len: Ok .

O resto continuou correndo por mais escadas até encontrarem bêbês amaldiçoados , com os olhos de fogo , correndo em direção a Meiko .

Meiko: pessoal isso não vai me atrapalhar podem ir , me encontro com vcs depois .

Gakupo: cuidado .

Meiko: isso é o que eu mais tenho .

Mikuo: vamos .

Foram correndo ainda mais rápido , por um tempo nada apareçeu até que surgiram fantasmas youkais .

Gakupo: Eu e Luka ficamos nessa .

Luka: mas só tenho magia branca , não posso te ajudar .

Gakupo: magia branca é uma coisa boa , farão eles voltarem para o lugar de onde vieram .

Luka: sério ? então ficarei aqui , só assim serei de alguma ajuda .

Mikuo: tem certeza ?

Luka: absoluta.

Gakupo: Mikuo não morra em .

Mikuo: não morra também . vamos maninha .

os dois sairam correndo subindo e subindo até chegarem no final das escadarias , em um corredor enorme escuro e frio .

Hatsune: E..Este corredor esta pulsando ?

Mikuo: é carne viva .

Hatsune: não acredito nisso , que horror .

**Entrando no corredor...**

Hatsune: esta gotejando

Mikuo: pareçe ser o sangue da carne .

súbito escutaram um barulho esquisito atráz deles .

Mikuo: mana , vc esta sentindo isso ?

Hatsune: pareçe que tem algo respirando atráz de nós .

e Ambos começaram a gritar e a correr rápidamente por muito tempo até se finalizar o corredor e chegaram em uma porta escorrendo sangue e vermes

de dentro vinha uma carniça muito forte .

Hatsune: *tampando o nariz* Que nojo , até imagino o que deve ter ai dentro.

Mikuo: é agora ou nunca maninha , vamos entrar .

A porta se abriu sozinha ..

Hatsune: ainda bem pq eu não iria triscar nessa porta .

Eles entraram e viram sangue pra todos os lados , cabeças fora de seus corpos , pedaços de carne humana pendurados em arame farpado e insetos para

todos os lados atraidos pelo mal cheiro que enfestava o ar .

Hatsune: isto é bem pior do que eu pensei.

Mikuo: digo o mesmo . vamos em frente .

Hatsune: olha , achei uma lanterna .

Súbito escutaram um barulho muito assustador .

Mikuo: Hatsune , ligue a lanterna por favor .

Hatsune: Ok .

Ligando a lanterna , bem em suas frentes haviam zumbis que agressivamente começaram a vir até os Hatsunes .

Mikuo: Hatsune coloque a lanterna no chão .

Hatsune: não sei porque mas tudo bem . *colocando a lanterna no chão*

Os zumbis estavam indo apenas até a luz .

Mikuo: foi como pensei , eles são atraídos pela luz .

Hatsune: se deixarmos ligada eles ficaram atentos quando passarmos por eles .

Mikuo: Vamos desligar * desligando a lanterna *

Todos os zumbis pararam de se mover rapidamente só se ouvia a respiração .

Hatsune: de alguma forma , esse silêncio é muito mais assustador *sussurrou*

Mikuo: vamos passar por eles . tome cuidado maninha *sussurrando*

Hatsune: o..ok *tremendo muito*

Estavam passando bem devagar , alguns se moviam pra lá e outros pra cá dando soluços assustadores , até que quando estavam chegando ao fim , um

zumbi foi tentar morder Mikuo , Hatsune viu e o puxou imediatamente fazendo o zumbi morder o outro , assim os outros se despertaram e começaram a 

morder uns aos outros e se tornou ameaçador, Hatsune e Mikuo sairam correndo .

Mikuo: arigatto maninha , teria me tornado um zumbi sem sua ajuda .

Hatsune: tudo bem ^^ , claro que não iria te deixar morrer né .

Escutaram o barulho de uma porta muito enferrujada se abrindo , os dois olharam para frente e viram uma nova porta .

Mikuo: vamos entrar , mana , não morra , precisamos viver .

Hatsune: eu não irei , por isso , não morra também .

Os dois entraram , a porta se fechou e eles foram adiante, até encontrarem uma poltrona vermelha virada de costas para eles sentado estava lá alguém,

Darkness.

Darkness: Parabéns vcs conseguiram chegar até aqui , suas recompensas afinal serão suas mortes *virando para eles com sua aparência de Hatsune

Akaiko*.

Hatsune: Pare de tentar se passar por nosso pai , vc não tem esse direito , vc ja conseguiu tudo o que queria não é ? matou nossos pais , fez todos

infelizes apodreceu a cidade , porque não vai embora daqui ? , volte para o lugar de onde veio . * disse assustada e com raiva*

Darkness: Não seja idiota garota , direito ? HAHAHA não me faça rir , eu não sou um mero humano como vcs para saber essas regrinhas inferiores , e

caso vc não saiba , eu sou Darkness , sou a escuridão dos seus pesadelos dos seus medos , sou tudo de ruim , Vim para o seu mundo pq nem o próprio

inferno me suportou , o meu poder é supremo , vcs não teram chance nenhuma , vão embora daqui seus tolos hahaha.

Mikuo: JAMAIS . não chegamos aqui a toa , viemos acabar com vc e vamos acabar com vc . * indo para cima de Darkness com sua espada exterminadora

de youkais mas Darkness segurou sua espada com as próprias mãos *

Darkness quebrou sua espada no meio e jogou Mikuo bem longe .

Hatsune: MIKUOOO *correndo até ele* vc esta bem Mikuo ?

Mikuo: Droga... sem minha espada eu não sou nada *tentando se levantar para atacar novamente somente com punhos*

Hatsune: Pare com isso Mikuo , se ele quebrou sua espada ele vai acabar com vc , fique quieto eu resolvo isso . _se eu não morrer antes_ *pensou*

Darkness: Deixe ele Hatsune , venha comigo , una seus poderes comigo e juntos vamos dominar o mundo , eles nem se importam com vc .

Hatsune: vc é idiota é ? Jamais faria algo que vc mandasse .

Darkness: eu não quero matar vc , a última garota da sua família , seria um desperdíçio , farei uma proposta pra vc .

Hatsune: não faça, pois não açeitarei .

Darkness: AA acho que vc vai sim .

Correntes começaram a sair do chão trazendo consigo os amigos de Hatsune .

Hatsune: LEN ? KAITO ? MENINAS ? IMBECIL O QUE VC FEZ COM ELES ?

Darkness: eu ? hum.. não fiz nada demais , até porque eles que escolheram ficar para tráz , lutando e lutando , eu salvei a vida deles , pq meus

monstros eram imortais , iriam matar seus amiguinhos de qualquer jeito . hahaha.

Hatsune: isso não teve graça alguma *brava*

Darkness: tudo que dói é engraçado , tudo que machuca e destrói é ilário , é minha única felicidade , ver as pessoas sofrerem , sou louco para ver vc

sofrer Hatsune . huhuhu..

Hatsune: isso vai ser bem dificil .

Darkness: continuando com a proposta , vc terá que ser uma de minhas esposas , se não quizer a morte de seus queridos amigos é claro.

Hatsune: o..oque ?

Darkness: é isso mesmo que vc ouviu , se não quizer a morte de seus amigos terá que ser minha esposa , eternamente .

Len: HATSUNE, NÃO AÇEITE , ELE VAI MATAR TODOS NÓS DE QUALQUER MANEIRA .

Hatsune: LEN ? não posso deixá-los morrer *pensando* pense pense pense , por favor mãe , pai me ajudem .

Hatsune ergueu suas mãos ao céu e invocou água .

_**au nom des quatre éléments , Poseidon , prête-moi ta puissance .**_

também invocou a magia de raios .

_**au nom des quatre éléments , Zeus , Prête-moi ta puissance .**_

invocou a magia de fogo .

_**au nom des quatre éléments , Hades , prête-moi ta puissance .**_

invocou a magia de ar .

_**au nom des quatre éléments , Aeriths , prête-moi ta puissance .**_

mas nada o fez cair ou cansar , somente Hatsune estava exausta de usar tanta magia .

Hatsune: *pensando* _o que devo fazer ? o que devo fazer ? mãe , pai onegai taskette ._

Yukino: Use o seu colar . *mentalmente falando com Hatsune*

Hatsune: c..colar ?

Akaiko: sim use-o para matá-lo .

Hatsune: É ISSO *pensando* eu suguei o poder do dragão , me pergunto o que poderei fazer quando usá-lo . bom não custa nada tentar .

Darkness: Desista Hatsune, vc nunca conseguirá ganhar de mim , vc é sé uma humana , seus amigos estão acabados e vc cada vez mais perdendo

forças . seja logo minha esposa e tudo isso acabará de uma vez .

Hatsune: cale-se *recuperando o fôlego* eu..eu jamais serei esposa de um demônio . JAMAIS .

Hatsune segurou seu colar bem forte e fechou os olhos , tentando controlar-se diante da situação , ela começou a se transformar , escamas foram saindo 

ela ficando cada vez maior , asas enormes saindo de suas costas até se tornar completamente em um enooorme e feroz dragão Dourado soltando um 

grande e amendrontador rúgido , que apavorados acordaram todos os seus amigos que se viram acorrentados .

Hatsune: *pensamento* _E..eu me tornei em um dragão ?_

Darkness: Vejo que te subestimei . mas não fique empolgadinha , ja que vc quer guerra , vc terá guerra .

Darkness se transformou em uma criatura orrenda toda deformada gosmenta e logo após se transformou em uma serpente enoorme negra super 

venenosa .

Hatsune: _ então aquela era sua forma verdadeira ?_ *pensou*

Darkness: _era sim_ *comunicando mentalmente* _esse é um dos motivos de ter pegado o corpo de seu pai , eu realmente odeio a minha forma verdadeira ._

Hatsune: _não quero saber , não me esqueçi o que vc fez com todos vou acabar com vc_ .

Darkness: _ isso mesmo , me odeie , nada melhor do que o doçe sabor do odiar._

Hatsune foi pra cima de Darkness com toda sua força , Darkness hesitou um pouco e caiu se levantando rapidamente empurrando cada vez mais forte 

Hatsune ao chão , dando sua mordida venenosa , Hatsune urrou de dor , se levantou e empurrou a serpente apertando sua cabeça contra o chão 

fortemente , fazendo sair muito sangue de sua cabeça , Darkness com muita raiva fechou os olhos , Hatsune pensou que ele havia morrido súbito ele 

empurra Hatsune fortemente que voa alto e cai contra a parede rancando muito sangue de sua enorme bocarra . Darkness aproveita e da outra mordida 

venenosa no dragão que urra novamente , só que dessa vez sentiu ainda mais dor , a serpente começou a bater no dragão fortemente , imprenssando-o 

cada vez mais contra a parede , o dragão vomitou sangue .

Darkness: _HAHAHA , vc já chegou ao fim Hatsune , vc teve sorte de não ter morrido com a minha primeira mordida , vc está sendo corroida por dentro por _

_causa do veneno , eu até tentei te avisar mas vc não me deu ouvidos , agora não posso te deixar viva ._

Hatsune: _e..eu morrerei em um lugar como esse ? _ *pensou fracamente* _ tantas coisas que quero aprender, conheçer e ver ._

Derrepente toda a memória de Hatsune começou a voltar, lembrou dos momentos juntos com Mikuo e com seus pais , junto com isso , se lembrou de seus 

pais no Brasil , de seu amigos , e de seu noivo Len , e de tudo que passaram para chegar até ali .

Hatsune aos poucos foi conseguindo forças e mais forças .

Hatsune: _e..eu não posso desistir_ *pensou* _todos estão torçendo por mim . _

_as palavras de meiko._

Meiko: _enfrente o seu medo ._

_as palavras de Kaito_

Kaito: _estaremos sempre com vc ._

_as palavras de Mikuo_

Mikuo: _não morra por favor ._

_as palavras de Len_

Len: _quando tudo isso terminar , case-se comigo ._

Hatsune: _ Eu ainda tenho muitas coisas pra fazer , eu definitivamente não posso perder e deixar por isso mesmo . por favor pessoal me emprestem suas_

_forças , vençerei por todos nós ._

Hatsune ficou muito mais forte e conseguiu se levantar .

Darkness: _hoo, então vc ainda esta viva _ *pensamento*

Hatsune: _Eu não morrerei tão fácil assim Darkness._

Darkness foi pra cima de Hatsune que com suas garras afiadas conseguiu rancar um olho da serpente , a serpente enfureçida bateu-se contra o dragão 

que o fez cair pra tráz com bastante força , os dois começaram a correr até que se bateram e começaram a rolar no chão arranhando um ao outro , 

Hatsune mordeu e rancou um pedaço da pele de darkness que urrou de dor , um gáz venenoso começou a sair de seu corpo fazendo o dragão sair de 

perto , aproveitando de sua fraqueza a serpente se enrolou toda ao redor do dragão contorçendo todos os seus ossos , o dragão soltou um forte rúgido 

de dor .

Hatsune: _Não posso perder , não posso perder_ . *pensando*

Hatsune mordeu a cabeça da serpente que se desenrrolou rápidamente indo para tráz , aproveitando isso Hatsune jogou uma enorme bola de fogo na 

serpente , que ficou pegando fogo mas não morreu , ainda ensistiu em ir pra cima de Hatsune que o empurrou para bem longe batendo as costas 

fortemente na parede .

Hatsune: ESSA É PELOS MEUS AMIGOS *com suas garras bem afiadas batendo forte na cara da serpente* , ESSA É POR TUDO QUE NOS FEZ SOFRER

*novamente batendo na cara da serpente* , ESSA É POR TER MACHUCADO MIKUO E PRENDIDO MEUS AMIGOS , *batendo ainda mais forte imprensando-o

contra a parede* ESSA É PELOS MEUS PAIS *umas 2 vezes mais forte* E ESSA É POR MIM MESMA * com todas as suas forças Hatsune bateu na cara da

serpente que fez a sua cabeça voar bem longe um barulho de destroncamento orrivel se fez que Hatsune até se arrepiou*

O corpo da serpente apenas caiu no chão e lentamente começou a desapareçer se tornando apenas pó no chão . as correntes dos outros se soltaram e

depois de ter visto aquela orrenda batalha foram até a Hatsune que estava exausta . o castelo começou a tremer , com lascas e pedras caindo ao chão .

Meiko: o castelo vai se destruir , ja que seu dono morreu .

Gakupo: precisamos sair daqui rápido .

Hatsune ofereçeu suas costas .

Gakupo pegou Mikuo e todos subiram em Hatsune que ultrapassou o telhado , muitos monstros voadores vieram , mas eles conseguiram matá-los até 

que o castelo se desapareçeu por completo , Hatsune pousou e todos desceram vendo tudo voltar ao normal , o céu se tornou um imenso e profundo azul 

com nuvens puras e branquinhas , o podre do chão e de tudo em volta desapareçeu por completo , se tornando um verde intenso , o mal cheiro 

desapareçeu e se tornou um doçe aroma de flores , a brisa suave , o sol brilhante iluminando cada rosto , aquele calor , os pássaros , todos os monstros 

desapareçeram , lá realmente havia se tornado um paraiso sem pistas alguma de destruição ou que houve alguma batalha , os aldeões começaram a 

apareçer e a bater palmas como gesto de agradeçer por tudo que eles haviam feito , Hatsune voltou ao seu normal super cansada caiu de joelhos no 

chão deu um sorriso leve e vitorioso e desmaiou , talvez quem sabe para nunca mais voltar .


	13. O Final Afinal

Len: HATSUNEE , HATSUNEE ..

Kaito: Seja forte Hatsune não se vá .

Rin: vc não pode morrer vc é a noiva do meu irmão *chorando*

Hatsune com olhos fechados apenas escutava suas vozes .

Hatsune: _esta tudo bem_ *pensando* _eu consegui , mãe , pai eu realmente consegui . Pessoal obrigado por tudo.._.

* * *

Len: Luka por favor use sua magia de cura lv3 para trazê-la de volta a vida .

Luka: e..eu não tenho esta magia Len *triste* me desculpe , só posso curar quem ainda esta vivo .

Len: N..não pode ser *com lágrimas nos olhos* tudo que ela fez por nós , não conseguimos retribuir nem a metade .

Kaito: é vc tem razão Len .

Len: perder ela assim tão rápido , é tão , tão dificil suportar *chorando ainda mais alto*

Rin o abraçou e também começou a chorar , logo todos não aguentaram e começaram a chorar .

* * *

Yukino: _ei o que vc pensa que esta fazendo Hatsune?_

Hatsune: _acho que estou morrendo né .. acho que ja é a minha hora ._

Akaiko: _não seja boba , mas é claro que não , vc é tão jovem tão linda , sua vida agora que começou ._

Hatsune viu os pais e familiares de todos os seus amigos .

Pais de Len: _obrigado por salvar nossos filhos ._

Pais de Yowane: _obrigado por salvar nossa filha ._

assim todos agradeçeram fortemente e alegremente .

Yukino: _ fique com isto filha_ . *dando uma coroa á Hatsune*

Hatsune: _uma coroa ?_

Akaiko: _sim , agora o reino de Greengarden estão nas suas mãos e na de Mikuo , governem com muita graça e sabedoria filha . Voçe me deu muito _

_orgulho ._

Yukino: _como recompensa e agradeçimento juntamos nossas forças para te dar vida novamente , agora é a hora do adeus ._

Hatsune: _como assim adeus ?_

Akaiko: _como fomos mortos com muita raiva ficamos aqui na terra como , tipo fantasmas , mas agora que vc nos vingou , podemos ir descansar em paz no_

_ céu. obrigado novamente querida filha ._

Yukino: _Adeus_ *sorrindo com lágrimas descendo de seus olhos*

Todos desapareçeram se formando apenas estrelas cintilantes .

* * *

Hatsune abrindo os olhos lentamente se viu encima de uma cama bem macia e com muitas faixas em seu corpo para tampar os ferimentos

Len: HATSUNEE ?

Todos olharam ela com lágrimas nos olhos , acordando aos poucos com um belo sorriso no rosto .

Hatsune: o..oi pessoal.

Todos pularam encima de Hatsune super felizes .

Meiko: baka , como vc passa tanto medo na gente assim ?

Hatsune: hehe , n..não posso fazer nada né ^^ .

* * *

**3 dias depois .**

Hatsune: tem certeza que ja vai embora Meiko ?

Meiko: Tenho sim ^^ , pessoal foi ótimo lutar com vcs , mas tenho uma cidade para cuidar né .

Gakupo: eu também vou com vc , bom que tenho companhia , obrigado por tudo Hatsune .

Hatsune: obrigado vc ^^ .

Yowane: preciso ir também amiga , ainda tenho que passar em flowercure para pegar a Akita e a Kasane .

Hatsune: ah sim , mas pra onde vc vai depois ?

Yowane: o jeito é voltar para o brasil e recomeçar lá .

Hatsune: por favor , diga aos meus pais que esta tudo bem e que a qualquer momento vou visitá-los .

Yowane: encontrarei uma maneira de achá-los e falarei , bye bye .

Luka: Len não vai com a gente agora ?

Len: vou ir mais tarde .

Luka: ok , Hatsune obrigado .

Hatsune: não sei muito bem o que aconteçeu aquela vez no castelo que ninguém vê , mas sei que vc me ajudou muito , obrigado de verdade mesmo ^^.

Luka: é só meu trabalho ^^ , ajudar as pessoas . até mais .

Kaito: ah Rin , tenho um presente pra vc sua chata .

Rin: hum? rum u.u não preciso do seu...

antes que pudesse terminar a frase Kaito a deu um beijo bem apaixonado .

Rin: v..voçe é louco ?

Kaito: hehehe , é só um presente não fique apaixonada por mim :3

Rin: idiota , jamais ficaria RUM ù.ú

Hatsune: xau pessoaaaalll

Todos: Xaauuu .

Rin não suportou ver eles indo embora , e principalmente Kaito .

Hatsune: não precisa exitar Rin ^^ , siga o seu coração

.

Rin: seguir meu co..ração ? Len me desculpe , eu quero ir com KAITO .

Len se assustou um pouco mas depois percebeu o que estava aconteçendo .

Len: pode ir se vc quizer *sorriu*

Rin: arigattoo onii-saan , KAITOOO

Kaito: oii ?

Rin: acharia ruim se eu fosse com vc ?

Kaito: mas é claro que não , vamos ^^ estendendo a mão .

Rin: o..ok segurando sua mão .

Hatsune: Kaitoo , estou de olho em vc , trisque um dedo nela e vc morre eemmm.

Kaito: *com medo* h..hi sairam correndo .

Luka: Mikuooo. gostei de vc , qualquer dia venha conheçer flowercure , estarei sempre lá .

Mikuo: o..ok *ficando vermelho*

Todos foram andando até ninguém os ver mais .

Mikuo foi converssar com os aldeões sobre fazer o castelo novamente .

Len: é , acho que ja é hora de ir também .

Hatsune: acho que ...sim, estamos todos cansados , precisamos descansar ainda mais *hesitante*

Len: e..então adeus Hatsune , foi muito bom lutar com vc , obrigado por tudo . *virando as costas indo embora*

Hatsune: ESPERA

Len: o que aconteçeu ? *virando se para tráz*

Hatsune: Voçe me pediu em casamento não se lembra ? vc não pode ir embora , e se vc esta achando que por eu ser Rainha vc não pode ficar aqui

comigo , então eu ordeno que vc se case comigo e não saia do meu lado jamais .

Len: *um pouco assustado* m..mas é claro que não esqueçi *sorrindo docemente chegou bem perto de Hatsune agachou e pegou sua mão dizendo*

Bom , então minha Rainha , não posso fazer nada , terei que ficar com a senhorita por toda a eternidade .

* * *

**5 anos depois .**

Yume: MARIA , MARIA ande rápido esta nascendo .

Maria: calma Yume-chan , a ojou-sama deve estar tão feliz .

ouviu-se choros de criança . As duas entraram em um quarto e viram Hatsune segurando um bêbê com Len do seu lado .

Len: qual vai ser o nome dela ?

Hatsune: huumm... Yuka.

Len: Yuka é um nome muito bonito ^^ , se vc gosta então fico feliz .

* * *

Sim esta sou eu , Hatsune, tivemos uma filha maravilhosa e estamos vivendo muuuito felizes . quanto aos outros ? Bom , depois de alguns dias que Luka

pediu para Mikuo ir visitá-la ele foi , de lá nasceu um grande amor e agora eles também estão casados e também tiveram uma filhinha que se chama Mai ,

Kaito e Rin não pararam com as briguinhas que criança deles , mas a cada briga eles se apaixonam mais , eles também se casaram mas ainda não tem

filhos , aliás se eles verem os pais brigando tanto aprenderam né ^^, Meiko voltou para sua cidade e ficou conheçida como a guerreira mais forte do

japão medieval , Gakupo voltou para a Cidade Fantasma e continuou aprimorando seus conheçimentos , até que começou a viajar para ajudar as pessoas

que estão em problemas com youkais , Quanto a Yowane ela foi para Flowercure , pegou Akita e Kasane e voltaram para o Brasil , aumentaram a Padaria

e esta cada vez mais famosa pelos deliciosos pães , ahh e ela também avisou meus pais , na verdade depois de 3 anos eu fui visitar eles

eles ficaram muuito felizes por me verem saudável e feliz , até os chamei pra vir morar aqui , mas eles ja estão acostumados com a cidadezinha e não

querem sair , mando carta pra eles todos os meses , aliás pra todos os meus amigos , e eles também me respondem , nunca deixamos de ser amigos .

esta batalha não foi ruim , de maneira alguma , ela nos ensinou a força da amizade , o trabalho em equipe , a força de vontade e a superar os nossos

medos . tudo acabou super bem , e tenho certeza de que viveremos felizes para sempre .

FIM

* * *

Obrigado a todos que leram *quase chorando* foi muuito legal escrever esta fic , eu me senti tão animada , vivi cada palavra escrita , uma experiência

maravilhosa , espero vcs em minhas próximas histórias ^^ , até maiiisss , espero que tenham gostado ! s2

Deixem Reviews me dizendo como foi a Fic JA NE ! =^.^=


End file.
